Una luz en la oscuridad
by Deby's
Summary: Ginny tiene miedo. Se encuentra sumida en las sombras y no ve una luz. Una niña convertida en mujer drásticamente... de la peor manera. ¿Podrá cierto slytherin rescatarla de ese mar de sombras en el que se encuentra?
1. Sombras

Capitulo 1: Sombras...

Dolor. La muchacha despertó bruscamente de una terrible pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada y el miedo a flor de piel intentó serenarse. Pero no podía.

_**Parecía tan real...**_ pensó. Se sentó en la cama. El camisón blanco se le pegaba a la piel, debido al sudor que le invadía el cuerpo.  
Ginny Weasley estaba asustada. Desde aquel día no fue la misma. Por las noches, su temor se incrementaba y la remontaba al infierno que le tocó vivir. No podía más. Muchas veces pensó en el suicidio... pero descartaba la opción. No iba a darle a él el lujo de morir por su culpa. Jamás. No quería llorar por él... pero le era imposible. Cada vez que las imágenes de aquel día volvian a su mente no podia evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan. Necesitaba contarlo, desahogarse... pero no podía... la vergüenza... y tal vez la culpa se lo impedian...

Por eso tenía que seguir así... sola...

* * *

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana la despertó.En el colegio, todo es silencio... y, si eran casi las diez de la mañana en Navidad, como para que no hubiera silencio...  
Ginny se desperezó y luego de levantarse se dirigió al baño. Se miró en el espejo, y el reflejo que este le devolvió la asustó. Los ojos rojos de tanto llorar la hacían tener un terrible aspecto. Intenta maquillarse un poco para que no se note demasiado. Un poco mas animada, bajó a despertar a sus amigos.  
-¡Hermione! –  
-Gin... ¿Ginny? ¿Qué hora es? –  
-Hora de levantarse... ¡Anda, hazlo, vamos a ver los regalos! –  
-Bueno, vamos... – Las dos muchachas se levantaron. Hermione, una chica menuda de 17 años, cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts y se había convertido en la novia de Ron. Harry seguía preocupado por Voldemort, pero tenía algún romance de vez en cuando. Ginny estaba en su sexto año. No estaba con ningún chico. Ya no.  
-¡Hey, Gin! ¿Me estas escuchando? –  
-Eh... si... ¿Qué me decías? –  
-Te preguntaba que recibiste... –  
-Ah... bueno, un sweater de mama... un libro de Ron... y... – Ginny se detuvo al ver una pequeña carta. La abrió y leyó las primeras líneas. Empalideció. Cerró la carta de golpe y subió a su habitación. No podía creerlo, Él la había encontrado... y lo peor... ¡Estaba en Hogwarts! Ginny estaba muy asustada. Pero decidió que lo mejor era bajar a comer, porque alguien podría sospechar. Y lo que menos quería en ese momento era dar explicaciones...

* * *

Cuando bajo las escaleras, descubrió que estaba sola. **_¡Maldición!_** Pensó, y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor para alcanzarlas.  
En eso estaba cuando alguien chocó con ella. Menos mal, que cayó sobre esa persona, porque sino se hubiera dado un buen golpe...  
-Ay... ¡lo siento muchísimo! – Dijo, pero al verle la cara a la persona con quien se había chocado se arrepintió.  
-¡Weasley! ¡Sal ya mismo de arriba mío! – Draco Malfoy, un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años, se encontraba tirado, debajo de ella y más colorado de lo normal. La chica, deseosa de abandonar el lugar, se apresuro a levantarse no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina.  
-No te preocupes, Malfoy... ya me iba... – No tenía ganas de detenerse a pelear.  
-Ah... no... ¡tu no te vas de aquí sin pedirme disculpas! – Draco había tomado entre sus manos las de ella (que eran mucho más pequeñas que las de él) y la retenía allí.  
-¿Estas loco? ¡Suéltame! – La chica forcejeaba y él no cedía.  
-No te voy a soltar. Tu chocaste conmigo, es un delito muy grave, así que pídeme disculpas... no hagas que te obligue... –  
-Tu no puedes hacer eso – Lo desafió ella.  
-No hay nada que no pueda hacer... – Y con un movimiento rápido, la tumbó en el suelo con él arriba. Ginny sentía como su respiración se agitaba. Sentía como el temor y la desesperación la invadía el cuerpo...  
-¡Suéltame! Por favor... – Le suplicaba. Pero Draco, la tenía inmovilizada y la observaba. No pensaba hacerle nada... simplemente asustarla... y lo estaba consiguiendo...  
-¿Tienes miedo, Weasley? Tendrás que disculparte... porque tendré que darte una lección... – Él le susurraba en el oído, y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Ginny no pudo contenerse. Una lagrima se le escapó, perdiéndose en sus labios... y Malfoy lo notó. Sin saber porque, la soltó rápidamente y utilizando sus fuertes brazos la levantó del suelo y la vió llorar en silencio. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó... Un momento... ¿Culpa? ¿Él, Draco Malfoy? ¿El chico más insensible de todo Hogwarts, se sentía culpable de haber hecho llorar a una chica... a una Weasley? Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, le echó una profunda mirada a la chica, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.  
-Bueno, Weasley, voy a perdonarte esta vez... ¡Pero no creas que por eso, cada vez que me veas vas a chocarte conmigo! – Y dicho esto se fue. Pero Ginny seguía asustada. Él no sabía... ni siquiera se imaginaba él porque de su reacción...

* * *

Se calmó un poco, y se dirigió al Gran Salón. Se sentó junto a Hermione, y se olvidó un poco de todo lo que había ocurrido. Todos estaban muy contentos ya que se aproximaba el baile de Navidad. Pero al contrario de sus amigas, ella no tenía pareja para el baile. En realidad, había tenido más pretendientes que cualquiera, pero ella no tenía intenciones de asistir. Ya no quería hacer nada en la que tuviera que aparentar ser felíz. Por que no lo era. Sin saberlo, se estaba escondiendo en sí misma. Ya no salía de su habitación, mas que para ir a clases... ya no iba a Hogsmeade. No le gustaba estar entre muchas personas. Sus amigas la veían muy alejada a ellas y prescindían de ella. Se estaba quedando sola...

* * *

Ginny observaba como sus amigas se vestían y se arreglaban para sus parejas. Escuchaba las típicas: "Pásame aquel brillo" o "No me gusta como me queda este vestido... ¿No me prestas ese? Y demás. Por un momento deseo poder ser parte de ellas... deseo ser una de esas chicas y no ser ella... quiso dejar de ser por un momento Ginny Weasley... pero no pudo...

* * *

El baile estaba comenzando. Ella no quería quedarse en su habitación, desde donde se escuchaba todo. Se dirigió a los terrenos y se sentó frente al lago. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. No se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tras de ella y la miraba. Hasta que una voz la devolvió a la realidad.  
Una voz que ella conocía muy bien... una voz que temía... que había aprendido a odiar...  
-Hola, preciosa... –

Ginny se estremeció...

La había encontrado...

* * *

N/A: BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA CON UNA HISTORIA PROTAGONIZADA POR GINNY. Y DRACO, JEJE...  
ESPERO HABER LOGRADO EL EFECTO QUE QUERÍA Y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS RR!! PORQUE SINO, LES PROMETO QUE NO SIGO LA HISTORIA... (ME ENCANTARIA HACERLO... -)

LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!

DEBY

PD: RECIÉN TERMINO DE ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAP. DE VERDE Y ESCARLATA... Y YA TOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE... WOW...


	2. Again

Capitulo 2:

Draco se encontraba en su habitación. Una y otra vez se miraba al espejo y se sonreía a sí mismo. En eso estaba cuando una chica entró corriendo. Pansy Parkinson era su amiga desde hacia mucho tiempo. Muchas veces prefería estar con ella, antes que con Crabbe y Goyle porque ella era mucho más inteligente que sus gorilas amigos.

- ¡Dragón! Por fin te encuentro... ya es hora de ir al baile... –

- Ya voy... solo estaba... arreglándome... – Dijo mientras se peinaba el rubio cabello por decimaoctava vez.

- Tu siempre estas arreglado, vamos de una vez que tu "pareja" te esta esperando.

Draco sonrió. Su "pareja" no era mas que una apuesta con Zabini. Su compañero de Slytherin le había dicho que a esa muchacha de Ravenclaw no se la podrá llevar a la cama ni que la obligara... que era mas una monja que otra cosa... y Draco le había contestado:

- Nadie se resiste a mis encantos –

- Pues entonces, te reto. Invítala al baile e inténtalo... pero no vale obligarla... tendrás que poner a prueba tus "encantos"... –

Y así había sido. Draco la había invitado, y ella había aceptado. La muchacha no estaba mal. Tenia un hermoso cabello castaño levemente ondulado, ojos negros muy profundos, y para Draco, no tenía un "mal cuerpo"...

Junto con Pansy subieron hasta el Gran Salón, donde había una multitud de adolescentes bailando y riendo. Draco no tardó mucho en encontrar a su pareja, y cuando lo hizo la saludó con un beso en los labios. La muchacha se sonrojó y sus amigas soltaron risitas tontas. El rubio comenzó a baliar, pero cuando quiso hacerle dar una vuelta, la chica que era pésima bailarina, se torció un tobillo.

- Sigue bailando tu... yo voy a sentarme... – Le dijo la muchacha, mientras tomaba asiento. Draco estaba furioso, pero no quería que se le notara. Ahora estaba seguro de que nunca ganaría la apuesta. Ya no tenía ganas de bailar. Observó a Zabini que tenía entre sus brazos a una muchacha y cerró los puños. Él jamás perdía... decidió llevarse a la chica, con tobillo roto o no, y hacerla mujer de una vez por todas. Pero cuando volvió la vista hacia donde esta se encontraba, descubrió anonadado que la chica "milagrosamente" se había recuperado, y estaba charlando animadamente con un muchacho... ese muchacho... Draco casi pierde el equilibrio. Harry Potter. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue irse del lugar. No iba a soportar ver como el cara rajada le hacia perder una apuesta... pero no se iba a tomar la molestia de terminar de romperle la cara, porque esa chica no valía la pena... no le importaba tanto como para pelear por ella...

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran...

* * *

Ginny se levantó rápidamente del suelo. Observaba al hombre que tenia en frente suyo. Este tenía una terrible sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y ella había comenzado a temblar. No podía creer que de nuevo tuviera que verlo. No otra vez... lo único que quería hacer era olvidar, y él se encargaba de que no lo hiciera nunca... El hombre se acercaba y ella caminaba sin ver hacia atrás. No se daba cuenta de que detrás suyo tenia el Lago...

- ¿Por qué huyes, preciosa? –

- ¡¡Cállate!! – Le grito Ginny, sin darse cuenta de que las lagrimas volvían a fluir por sus ojos.

- ¿Estas asustada? – Le pregunto el hombre, corriendo hacia ella. Ginny ya no podía huir. El hombre la tenía agarrada de los brazos, y le impedía moverse.

- ¡Déjame! Por favor... – Pero sus súplicas no surtían efecto. El tipo la dio vuelta, y la beso en los labios. Pero ella no se o iba a hacer tan fácil. Mantenía su boca cerrada a él, para que su lengua no pudiera entrar. En ese momento, él la tumbó en el suelo, y le dio una bofetada.

- ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! Porque la vas a pasar muy mal si no haces caso... – Y dicho esto, la volvió a besar. Pero Ginny no abría la boca, por lo que el tipo le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago. La chica tuvo que ceder, debido al dolor que le causaban sus golpes. No quería que sucediera de nuevo... no quería...

* * *

Draco se encontraba en los terrenos. Ese lugar, si que era tranquilo. Le encantaba pasar por allí solo... pero no estaba solo... dirigió su mirada al lago. Había dos personas allí. No le hizo gracia el hecho de que hubieran invadido "su" territorio, y menos para hacer lo que obviamente estaban haciendo... Decidió irse y dejarlos solos. Pero cuando se había dado la vuelta, escuchó un grito desgarrador de mujer que provenía de ese lugar. No lo dudó. Corrió hacia el lugar, y observó como un hombre tenía apresada a una chica y trataba de quitarle la blusa. Sacó su varita, y con un "expeliarmus" el tipo salió volando por los aires hasta perderse en el Bosque Prohibido. Hubiera ido a buscarlo y matarlo allí mismo, pero cuando miró a la chica que lloraba tirada en el suelo, pensó que debía quedarse con ella. Se puso en cuclillas para verla a los ojos, y abriendo mucho los ojos, se dio cuenta de quien era la chica. Ginny Weasley. Tratando de tranquilizar a su orgullo, se pasó las manos por la cabeza y le tendió la mano. No sabía que decirle. Jamás había pensado que se encontraría en ese lugar. La muchacha seguía llorando en silencio y él la observaba.

- Gracias – Le escuchó decir. El rubio casi se cae (N/A: POR SEGUNDA VEZ EN LA NOCHE...). Jamás alguien le había agradecido algo... quizás porque nunca había hecho algo que mereciera agradecerle.

- ¿Gracias? – Le dijo él, casi estúpidamente.

- Si... es que... si no hubieras llegado... – No pudo terminar de decir la frase. El llanto la volvió a invadir, y sin darse cuenta había corrido a refugiarse en los brazos de Malfoy. Este, no sabía que hacer. Pero sintió que debía abrazarla. Y lo hizo. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí y hubiera visto la escena hubiera pensado que necesitaba un oculista. Se quedaron un buen rato así, juntos, sin hablar. Simplemente abrazados.

- Escúchame Weasley, no iba a permitir que un tipo abuse de una chica indefensa como tú en mis narices... – Se separó un poco de ella, y la miró a los ojos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía ojos tan lindos... **_¿Pero que estoy pensando?_** Se dijo a sí mismo, y dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella. Estaba confundido. Sentía pena por ella... pero... algo le decía que él era Draco Malfoy. Que no debía sentir pena por nadie. Que no debía ser débil. **_¡Pero le he salvado la vida!_** Intentaba serenarse. Sin embargo, la vocecita que todos llevamos dentro, le decía que la dejara allí, sola, para que nadie pudiera ver que lo había hecho.

- Mira Malfoy... gracias por lo que has hecho... pero... debo irme... – Y la chica empezó a correr. Estaba asustada. El corazón le latía a dos mil por hora, y un sentimiento de dolor se le expandía por todo el cuerpo.

- Haz lo que quieras. – Le dijo el rubio, intentado no demostrar su momento de debilidad. Pero la observó irse con aire melancólico.

Ginny sentía que sus piernas no le respondían. Se sentía mareada, humillada, ultrajada. Quería correr para alejarse de cualquier hombre que se le cruzara por el camino. Pero no podía hacerlo. De pronto la mirada se le nubló. Cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Malfoy vió como la muchacha se desplomaba en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de pelear consigo mismo. Corrió inmediatamente hacia donde la chica yacía inerte y la alzó entre sus brazos. La acercó al lago y le mojó levemente el rostro para ver si reaccionaba. Cuando desistió y se dio cuenta de que no surtía efecto, decidió llevarla a la enfermería. Volvió a alzarla y una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Tal vez ella no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que podría haber pasado. **_¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que ella piense?_** Le inquirió la pesada vocecilla en su cabeza. Malfoy se detuvo en seco. La observó. Era una muchacha muy bella... aunque no pudiera admitirlo... su mirada se posó en sus labios. Unas ganas incontrolables de besarla lo absorbieron. Pero no podía, no con lo que le había pasado. Él seria un orgulloso, y un egocéntrico, pero tenía una moral muy alta.

Por fin, decidió llevarla a su habitación y allí ver que hacia con ella. Tal vez Pansy pudiera ayudarlo... después de todo, ella era mujer... Un poco más animado, casi corrió hacia su sala común.

Lo que él no sabía, era que las cosas serían mucho más difíciles de lo que imaginaba...

* * *

N/A: BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON OTRO FIC. ANTES QUE NADA, GRACIAS A LAS PRIMERAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON RR, Y YA QUE MUCHOS ESCRITORES LO HACEN, BUE... YO TMB VOY A CONTESTAR SUS RR... APROVECHO AHORA QUE SON POCOS... JEJE

A VER:

**_Nela:_** Gracias por lo que me dices, fuiste el primer RR de este Fic, asique podes sentirte realizada, jeje. Todavia no quiero revelar quien es EL, asique la intriga va a seguir hasta el prox. cap.no me odies!! y ke bueno que te haya gustado Verde y Escarlata...

**_Ginny-ForEver:_** Lo mismo que arriba, me alegro de haber logrado el efecto que habia buscado, de intriga, muajaja Ya voy a revelar quien es el chico aquel, y el porque le teme tanto... pero con este cap, seguro que ya algo deben haber imaginado... Grax por el RR y muchos bss!!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Mas conocida por mi, como: Mel. Te re kiero amiga!! La verdad que siempre tus RR son los mas grandes, jeje, te gastas un toco en escribirme tu opinion... y eso me encanta. Ke bueno que te haya gustado este 1er cap. la verdad yo necesito saber laopinion de una colega, como lo sosvos, yno te preocupes que no sos una explotadora!! (Bueno...un poco... jeje no mentira!!) Te kiere: Deby, alias, "Cajita Feliz"...

**_Rosy:_** Bueno, la verdad, hay que felicitarte, porque fuiste una de las pocas que me dejaste RR en casi todos los capitulos en mi anterior Fic. La verdad, muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que la ponen a una el "segui", "me gusta como escribis", etc, que siempre encontraba yo al ver tu firma. Con respecto a este fic, el "admirador", jeje no es Tom... ya vas a enterarte de quien es con el correr de los capis... soy muy mala... y la verdad es que los hermanos y harry son unos verdaderos idiotas... pero ya voy a arreglar eso... sinceramente no me avive... >- Muchas gracias!!

**_Gin-ynia:_** Bueno, la verdad, no se a quien tienes en mente, pero no creo que aciertes porque el que persigue a Ginny no es alguien que haya aparecido en algun libro... es puro invento mio, jeje, no lo queria decir, pero ya que mucha gente lo pregunta y posiblemente en el prox capi lo diga...Gracias por dejarme un RR y por la consideracion de no decir nada por si las dudas, jeje.

Bueno, listo. (Es mas complicado de lo que creia... º-º) Les mando besos a todos!!

Deby


	3. Secretos

Capitulo 3: Sorpresas

Draco tuvo muchos problemas para llegar a la sala común con una Gryffindor en brazos. Intentó esquivar a sus compañeros y casi lo había logrado cuando una voz lo heló por completo.

- ¡Hey, Draquilin, perdiste la apuesta! – El aludido se dio la vuelta lentamente. Blaise Zabini estaba al pie de la escalera. Malfoy le dirigió una fría mirada. Le agradó ver que el chico se caía de la borrachera que tenía.

- Mira Zabini, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo... –

- Ahhh... no... tu no tienes tiempo ¡HIP! Porque tienes a una chica en tus ¡HIP! Brazos... – Draco cayó en la cuenta de que aun tenía a Ginny con él. Se maldijo por tercera vez en el día, y se apresuró a subir a su habitación junto con la chica que no daba signos de vida. Apenas Draco hubo desaparecido de su vista, Zabini cayó dormido en medio de la sala común...

* * *

- Pero Pansy, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Ginny oía las voces muy cerca, pero ella se sentía muy lejos.

- ¡Cualquier cosa! La hubieras dejado allí tirada... no lo sé... pero ¿Traerla a la Sala Común? ¡A tu habitación! La verdad es que estás loco dragón... si tu padre se enterara... –

- ¡Mi padre ya no puede enterarse de nada! Después de lo del beso del dementor (N/A: ME ENCANTA QUITARLE EL ALMA A LUCIUS... ¿SE NOTA? )... ¡Para mí esta muerto! – Ginny intentó levantarse, pero sentía que su cabeza pesaba toneladas. Sin embargo, Draco se dio cuenta.

- ¡Weasley! ¿Estas bien? – Pansy no creía lo que veía. ¿Draco Malfoy preguntándole si estaba bien a una simple Weasley?

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué te ha hecho? – El muchacho bufó. Intentó ayudar a la pelirroja, pero esta se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para aceptar ayuda. Lentamente se fue sentando en la cama y asimilando los hechos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Les preguntó, visiblemente asustada por encontrarse en presencia de dos Slytherins en una habitación con cortinas verdes... colchas verdes... serpientes colgadas de las paredes... Ginny pensó un poco... ¿serpientes? ¿Demasiado color verde? – Oh Dios... – Dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Estoy en una habitación de Slytherin! – Pansy se echó a reír.

- Al parecer la Weasley no es tan tonta como parece... – La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de odio.

- Si, estas en mi habitación... – Le contestó Malfoy, notando con satisfacción la cara de horror que se instalaba en Ginny.

- ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? – Le preguntó ella intentando pararse. Malfoy utilizó sus manos para detenerla y volver a sentarla en la cama.

- Estas aquí, porque yo te salve de un tipo que te quería violar y te desmayaste. La verdad es que debes agradecerme... por segunda vez... –

- ¡Yo no te pedí que me salvaras! – Le dijo ella casi gritándole en la cara. El rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció.

- ¿Entonces debí dejar que ese tipo hiciera lo quisiera contigo? – La chica se quedó sin habla. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza. Y se dio cuenta que por primera vez, Malfoy tenía razón. Si no hubiera sido por él... Pero ya era tarde, la había embarrado y ahora no sabía que hacer... no quería pedirle perdón a Draco, aunque sabía que era lo correcto. Tragándose su orgullo, le escupió un extraño "perdón". Pansy creía estar viendo un partido de Ping Pong. Su cabeza iba de derecha a izquierda de derecha a izquierda y así sucesivamente. El rostro de Draco se volvió a ablandar.

- Bien, empecemos de nuevo. Estas aquí porque te rescate ¿ok? Luego te desmayaste, y pensé en llevarte a la enfermería... – Viendo la expresión que ponía la chica, continuó – Pero decidí preguntarte primero y traerte aquí. Si te gusta, perfecto... y sino, bien tendrás que aceptarlo – Ginny se quedó callada unos instantes. No podía creer que el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía, se había tomado algún tipo de consideración por ella... cuando sus hermanos se enteraran de que había estado en la misma habitación que Draco Malfoy, la matarían a ella y a él...

- Gracias por no haberme llevado... no quiero preocupar a nadie... –

- Muy bien, ya es demasiada cursilería para mí. Me voy. Y, Dragón, la próxima vez que quieras hacer la gran Potter salvando chiquillas por ahí, ¡no cuentes conmigo! - Le escupió Pansy antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Se le ocurrió preguntarle a la chica.

- Las tres de la mañana... – Le contestó él despreocupadamente.

- ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Debo volver a mi Sala Común! – Ella pegó un salto y se dispuso a salir, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

- No creo que quieras salir ahora, con todos los Slytherins ebrios ¿o no? – Malfoy tenía una detestable sonrisa en la cara... y toda la razón...

- ¿Y que propones? ¿Qué me evapore? – Ella ya estaba temiendo la respuesta que llegó muy pronto.

- Que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí. Mañana podrás salir temprano, total todos estos vagos se despertaran entrada la tarde... – Ginny estuvo a punto de cachetearlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no había otra salida.

- Esta bien... me quedare, pero si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima... –

- No me amenaces, Weasley. – Hablaba muy serio. Ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato a los ojos, hasta que Ginny rompió el hielo.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –

- ¿No te parece suficiente todo lo que has dormido hoy? – Ante la mirada de ella, Draco se apresuró a agregar – Era broma, dormiremos en la cama ¿Dónde sino? –

- ¿Dormiremos? –

- ¿No piensas que te voy a dejar mi cama o sí? Además, si duermo en el piso, muchos de mis compañeros van a sospechar... – Ella volvía a perder. No podía creerlo. Encima de todo lo que había pasado, ahora tenía que dormir con Malfoy, en una misma cama rodeada de Slytherins...

- Bien, entonces me voy a dormir... –

- ¿Sigues teniendo sueño? - Le preguntó él asombrado.

- Si, y además no quiero que llegue ninguno de tus amiguitos y me vea aquí.- Y dicho esto, se metió dentro de la cama tapándose hasta la nariz con las sabanas verdes. Y Draco, que no quería quedarse atrás, también se metió en la cama, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara. Con magia, hizo que las cortinas se cerraran.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Draco sentía que los párpados le pesaban. Demasiado había tenido en ese día. Empezó a vagar por su mente... pero a cada lugar que iba, se topaba con alguien. Y resultaba ser que ese alguien se llamaba Ginny Weasley...

De pronto, una imagen se le cruzó por delante. La pelirroja, llorando cuando él solo la había asustado... ¿Cómo podía ser que llorara solo por eso? Y una idea descabellada le surgió. No podía ser... pero tal vez...

- Hey, Weasley, ¿Ya estas dormida? –

- Si... estoy soñando y todo... y te hablo porque soy sonámbula... –

- Pero que genio... – Le contestó él, feliz de haberla hecho enojar nuevamente. Pero luego recordó su propósito. – Tengo que preguntarte algo –

- ¿Y desde cuando me pides permiso para preguntarme algo? –

- Yo no te pedí permiso – Le dijo molesto – Te estoy avisando que te lo voy a preguntar... –

- Entonces hazlo... que quiero dormir –

- ¿Conocías al tipo de anoche? – Ginny notó como su corazón latía mas fuerte. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con ese tema?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- No des vueltas y contéstame – Ella se quedó callada. Lentamente, se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. Casi con un susurro, le contestó.

- Si – Draco tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para oírla. Ahora si que estaba desconcertado. Ella lo conocía. Él había intentado violarla, pero ella no hacia nada...

- ¿Por qué no lo denuncias? – Otra vez el silencio inaguantable que Draco tanto odiaba. Y creía estar hablándole a su espalda... – Oye, te estoy hablando, ¡mírame a los ojos y dime que diablos pasa entre tu y él! – Ginny se dio la vuelta. Draco pudo notar que una lagrima bajaba por su hermoso rostro... ¿hermoso? Otra vez su inconsciente molestándolo...

- Mira Malfoy... no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia... –

- Escúchame Weasley, esto SI es de mi incumbencia, porque ya estoy metido en esto, y si tu querías que lo que casi pasó ayer, pasara, entonces me hubieras dicho que me vaya y te dejaba con aquel idiota... – Ya estaba molesto. Pero él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba... y Ginny ya estaba harta de ocultárselo a todo el mundo...

- ¡¡Yo no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar!! – Le gritó, y apenas lo hizo se tapó la boca con las manos. Draco frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Vuelva? ¿Qué quieres decir con "vuelva"? – la chica no supo que contestar. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones. Las imágenes le daban vueltas en la cabeza y el dolor se incrementaba. Draco no podía creer lo que obviamente era la realidad... la cruel realidad... - ¿Ese tipo ya te ha violado? – A Ginny las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. El llanto no tardó en instalarse en ella. Su alma y su corazón estaban sangrando y la herida abierta en ella no cicatrizaba. Draco se la quedó mirando. No podía entenderlo. No le cabía en la cabeza que ella se aguantara todo eso. Y que ese tipo estuviera suelto, buscándola... asechándola... un sentimiento de odio y repugnancia se hizo presente en él, y decidió que no pararía hasta encontrarlo. Ginny no podía levantar la mirada. Lloraba en silencio, como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara... Draco la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No quiero que llores más por él... – Le dijo suavemente con una mirada muy profunda que a Ginny le llegó hasta el alma.

- Por favor... no se lo digas a nadie... – Le suplicó.

- ¿Qué no se lo diga a nadie? ¡Ese bastardo tiene que ir a Azcaban! –

- Pero es que... tu no entiendes... –

- Yo lo único que entiendo es que te hizo mucho daño y... –

- ¿Y? – Ella ahora tenía los ojos puestos en él. Draco no aguantó. Su inconsciente volvió a aparecer y le dijo: **_A ver, Draco... tienes a una hermosa chica en tu cama... ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer? ¡Aunque sea bésala!_** No faltó más.

- Y que si no te beso no podré vivir en paz... – Y dicho esto, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y posó sus labios en los de ella. Ginny no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, tenía miedo de seguir, pero es que ese chico le daba mucha confianza... y un sentimiento de seguridad... Ahora, Ginny tenía a su inconsciente obligándola a continuar **_¿Y que mas da? ¡Es el chico más deseado de todo el colegio! Si te esta besando... ¿Vas a negarte?_**

Así, ella le respondió el beso. Ginny sentía como un cálido sentimiento la envolvía... se sentía protegida... Y de pronto, todo el dolor que había sentido, todo aquel sentimiento de furia y de rabia se mezclaron con esa paz... y lo olvidó... al menos por unos segundos... lo olvido...

Y se quedó junto a él... junto a Draco Malfoy...

* * *

N/A: BUENO, PARA QUE VEAN QUE ACTUALIZO RAPIDO, JEJE XDD

ESTE CAP, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME GUSTO BASTANTE... NO SE UDS... Y PARA LOS QUE NO SE AGUANTAN POR SABER QUIEN ES ÈL, VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR... LA VERDAD ES QUE LO QUERIA CONTAR EN ESTE CHAP... PERO DECIDI HACERLOS ESPERAR UN POCO MAS...

BIEN, ACA VAN UNAS CONTESTACIONES PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIRME TAN LINDOS RR!! -

**_a-grench:_** Bueno, ya vas a saber quien es el que quiere abusar de ella... por ahora tendras que esperar, muajajaj... y no te preocupes que no tengo pensado hacer sufrir a Draco... pero a Ginny... pobre de ella... � No creas que tengo contra ella... solo que no todo es color de rosa en la vida, jeje un Bso!!

**_Ginny-ForEver:_** Bueno, aqui tienes la rapida actualizacion, jeje, y si, menos mal que llego Draco... pero... pobre Ginny, porque luego de este cap. sabras que antes no lo tuvo a èl para que la salvara... Grax por el RR!! un Bso!!

**_Nella:_** Jaja, todos quieren saber quien es, pero todavia no es el momento... no te preocupes, que ya te vas a cansar de èl... y gracias por lo que me dices, no te preocupes que SIEMPRE seguire escribiendo... (es una de las cosas que mas me gustan ) Un bso!!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto: o Mas bien, Mel!!_** Hoy estuviste en mi casa... asique mucho no te puedo decir... espero que te haya gustado el final del cap, ya que el principio lo leiste conmigo, jaja!! Te mando muchos besos!! Tu amiga: Little Happy Box...


	4. Rumores

Capitulo 4: Rumores

La desesperación ya era común en las noches de Ginny Weasley. El temor de soñar con él, la hacía tardar años en dormir. Y cuando por fin lo lograba, sus sueños no existían... eran pesadillas. La muchacha corría en sueños... corría sin sentido, sin saber una dirección. Lo único que quería, era despertar...

Despertó.

Ginny, intentó levantarse pero un cálido cuerpo a su lado le impedía hacerlo. Ella lo observó un rato. Le parecía imposible que el tierno chico que estaba en la cama con ella fuese Draco Malfoy. Pero lo era. Le dirigió una mirada melancólica, y retiró el brazo de él que la rodeaba. **_No debo despertarlo..._** Se dijo a sí misma. Y levantándose suavemente, descorrió un poco las cortinas para saber si había alguien. Todas las camas a su alrededor tenían las cortinas cerradas... excepto una... la de Blaise Zabini... Ella intentó deducir si el chico dormía. **_Como un tronco_**, se sonrió a si misma. Y se apresuró a salir. Echándole una ultima mirada a su "héroe", se marchó de la habitación...

Pero ella no sabía que un par de ojos la observaban...

* * *

Draco pegó un salto. La cama estaba vacía... ¿Adonde se había metido la Weasley? Se enfadó. Encima de que la había dejado dormir con él, la había salvado un montón de veces (N/A: YA LO CONOCEN... ES UN EXAGERADO... ©, ella se iba sin despedirse...

**_Desconsiderada..._** Pensó él, mientras se vestía... ya estaba de mal humor...

Bajó hacia la sala común, y cuando se disponía a abandonarla para ir a desayunar, un grito lo paralizó.

- ¡Hey, Malfoy... eres un abusador, ¿eh? – La divertida voz de Blaise Zabini lo dejó parado en la puerta. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, pensando en que diablos le iba a contestar... seguramente se acordaba lo de la noche anterior...

- Que quieres Zabini... hoy no estoy de humor para ti... –

- No... por supuesto... y menos lo estarás, cuando le cuente a todo el colegio que te acostaste con la menor de los Weasley... –

- ¿Qué dices? –Le dijo él, intentando que nadie mas lo escuchara – No inventes, que la borrachera que te pegaste ayer seguramente te hace inventar idioteces... –

- Pero si hoy a la mañana, no he estado borracho... y bien que la vi salir de tu cama... – Zabini lo miraba con una expresión de superioridad muy propia de los Malfoy... y Draco odiaba que él la utilizara. Solo él podía poner esa cara... (N/A. ¿ES QUE NO CONOCEN LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR?)

- Mira, Zabini, tu no vas a decir nada, porque yo mismo me encargare de que compitas con Potter en un torneo de cicatrices... –

- Hay... Draquilin... no entiendes nada... – Le dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Acaso olvidas que perdiste una apuesta conmigo? Puedo hacer lo que quiera... esta en juego tu honor... – Malfoy se quedó helado... lo había olvidado... la apuesta... Se soltó rápidamente de él, y lanzándole una profunda mirada de odio, se fue del lugar dejando a su compañero con un sentimiento de victoria...

* * *

Ginny llegó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama intentado que ninguna de sus amigas notara que no había dormido allí. Pronto, se durmió...

- ¡Ginevra Weasley! – Le dijo su mejor amiga Kate, que se encontraba al pie de la su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó la pelirroja, todavía semidormida del cansancio que tenía.

- Bueno, vas a tener que contarme absolutamente TODO. Empecemos por el, porque no fuiste al baile que todavía no me has dado una respuesta convincente y luego por... ¿dónde has dormido anoche? O mejor dicho... con quien... – Le dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

- Son demasiadas preguntas... –

- No des vueltas, vamos, necesito saber... –

- Bueno... pero primero ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? –

- Okay... pero si luego no me cuentas, le contare a tu hermano que no dormiste aquí anoche... – Dicho esto, la pelirroja le tiró su almohada por la cabeza y la otra chica se puso a reír mientras se defendía con las manos.

Las dos amigas se cambiaron la ropa, y bajaron al Gran Salón. Ginny sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver a Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo y con muy mala cara. El beso de la noche anterior aun estaba en sus labios y no quería olvidarlo por nada del mundo. Cuando entró en el comedor, se dio cuenta que muchas personas la observaban y cuchicheaban. **_Me estoy volviendo demasiado paranoica..._** Se dijo, y no se preocupo demasiado. Luego, se sentó en la mesa. Volvió a sentir como si varios pares de ojos estuvieran posados en ella, y esta vez se dio cuenta de que no era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada. Hermione se le acercó y sentándose a su lado, le susurró suavemente.

- Gin, por favor dime que tu no te acostaste con Malfoy... – Ginny se quedó paralizada. Sin desearlo, un rubor fue ascendiendo por sus mejillas hasta concentrarse en toda su cara. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabia? Pero no podía admitirlo... jamás...

- ¿Qué dices? –

- No... yo no lo digo... lo dice todo el salón... – La pelirroja abrió sus ojos de par en par. Y notó como su amiga Kate la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¡Entonces era por eso que ayer no viniste a dormir! – Le dijo, pero con tanta mala suerte que alguien que pasaba lo oyó: Ron.

- ¡¡QUE TU NO FUISTE AYER A DORMIR!! – El muchacho no creía lo que decía.

- ¡Ron! No es lo que tu piensas... – Ginny maldecía a Kate, a Malfoy, a Hermione... a todo el mundo...

- ¡Y QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA QUE NO HAYAS DORMIDO EN TU CAMA! – Ahora todo el colegio estaba observando. Los gritos del muchacho eran tan altos, que nadie se había perdido detalle de la conversación.

- Ron, ya cállate... te lo explicare, ¡pero no delante de todo el colegio! – Y sin darle ningún tipo de explicación a nadie, se levanto y se encamino a la salida. Sentía nuevamente todas las miradas puestas en ella. Cuando hubo traspasado la puerta, empezó a correr sin sentido... Entró en un aula vacía y si darse cuenta, comenzó a patear las mesas y las sillas. No podía creer que todo le salía tan mal. Sentía mucha rabia y un dolor incomprensible que le daban ganas de matar a alguien. Creía que el mundo entero se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible... ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que todos se la agarraran de esa manera? No podía encontrar una respuesta, y eso solo incrementaba su furia. Siguió pateando las sillas hasta que le dolieron los pies... Se sentó en el piso contra una pared, y se tranquilizó un poco. Pero el dolor seguía allí... y lo peor era que ahora le dolían los pies...

- ¿Ya estas mas calmada? – Esa voz la conocía.

- ¿Kate? ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? –

- Desde que te fuiste del salón... te seguí... y despiste a tu hermano que venía para acá... lo mande a las mazmorras... – Ambas rieron. Ginny se levantó lentamente. Sabia que tenía que darle una explicación a su amiga... y ya no tenía escapatoria.

- Kate... yo... tenemos que hablar... debo contarte algo que me esta asfixiando... – Las dos amigas se sentaron en unas sillas, frente a frente. La pelirroja comenzó a contarle todo... desde el principio...

* * *

Draco salió del Salón antes de que comenzaran a preguntarle cosas. **_Me las vas a pagar, Zabini..._** Murmuró entre dientes. Estaba molesto... muy molesto... lo que le faltaba a él, era tener a toda la escuela pensando que se había acostado con la Weasley... ¿Cómo podían pensar que él haría tal cosa? Pero de pronto recordó todo lo que había sentido en ese beso... todo lo que había querido hacer al tenerla en su cama... Una sonrisa malévola se le asomo... **_De una forma u otra, digamos que si, me acosté con ella..._** Se dijo mientras se encaminaba a quien sabe donde... solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie... de pronto pasó por un aula del que salían voces. Se detuvo a escuchar y se sobresalto al oír un llanto... y una voz conocida...

- ... es que no sabía que hacer... y ahora tengo mucho miedo... – Escuchó decirle a Ginny.

- Mira, Gin, ¡debes denunciarlo! Si esta preso, no podrá hacerte daño... ni a ti ni a tu familia... –

- ¡Pero no entiendes! Si yo lo denuncio, ¿Quién me creerá? Además, él puede sobornar a los jueces... ¿Te olvidas que es el hijo de Cornelius Fudge? ¿El hijo del ministro de la magia? – Draco no tuvo necesidad de seguir oyendo. La furia se agolpaba en él, y cerró los puños. Así que el inútil de Thomas Fudge tenía como deporte favorito acosar a las niñitas inocentes como la pequeña Weasley. Ya le iba a enseñar un par de modales... que esperara a que terminara el séptimo año y pudiera implementar maldiciones a su antojo...

Malfoy decidió dejarlas terminar su charla. El descubrimiento hecho, le había alegrado el día. Él sentía la necesidad de saber quien era la basura que había violado a Ginny... aunque aun no supiera el porque... **_Tal vez me estoy contagiando del heroísmo de Potter..._** Se dijo riéndose de su propio ironismo... Pero lo cierto era que le interesaba...

Y mucho...

* * *

Ginny le había contado a Kate todos sus problemas. Y esta, había reaccionado de una muy mala manera...

- ¡Cuando encuentre a ese maldito bastardo, voy a cortarle su miembro (N/A: NO PODÍA PONER OTRA COSA... PUEDE HABER MENORES...� ) y a freírlo en una cacerola! – Ginny no podía sino reír. No es que estuviera contenta... se sentía aliviada de poder compartir sus sentimientos con ella.

Las dos muchachas pasaron mucho tiempo hablando. Kate se sorprendía de que Ginny pudiera soportar tanto peso en su espalda... se la veía tan frágil... Pero era toda una mujer. De pronto, Ginny dejó de hablar. Se había puesto pálida.

- Gin... ¿Te encuentras bien?... es que te ves muy... – No terminó la frase. La chica había salido corriendo del aula. Su amiga la siguió y la vió entrar en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Entró despacio, como si temiera hacerlo. – Gin... ¿estas bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Si... es solo que... de repente me entraron ganas de vomitar... no te recomendaría pasar por ese cubículo... – Le dijo señalando hacia su derecha.

- Argh... – le dijo la chica... y cuando iba a preguntarle que tal besaba Draco, una idea se le cruzo por la mente... Pero no podía ser... Miró a Ginny de arriba abajo... y cuando la pelirroja le preguntó que le pasaba, esta le respondió.

Gin... espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas... porque sino, tenemos un gran... gran problema... – Y dicho esto, tomo de la muñeca a su amiga y se la llevó rapidamente a la Sala Común...

* * *

N/A: BUENO, AQUI TIENEN EL CUARTO CAP, ESPERO QUE DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR QUIEN ES EL VIOLADOR, JEJE, PORQUE AQUI LO TIENEN, JEJE -. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR, YA SABEN QUE ME ENCANTAN Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE HACERLO... �

BUENO, ANTES DE PONERME A ESCRIBIR EL QUINTO CAP, QUE EN REALIDAD YA ESTA ESCRITO EN MI PEQUEÑO CUADERNO (MEL, VOS YA LO CONOCES ) LES CONTESTO A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE ME AYUDARON TANTO:

**_Mel:_** Bueno, aca tenes, te presento al acosador serial, como le decis vos... y por miedo a morir en tus manos, termine rapidito el Cap 4... ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO saques el latigo!! ¡¡Ya me pongo a escribir el quinto!! Jajaj, te kiere, tu amiga: Little Happy Box. (o Deby, )

**_Ginny-ForEver: _**Gracias por dejarme siempre tus RR, la verdad me encantan, y me siento halagada de ser tu idolo, jeje, creo que exageras, pero me encanta!! Lo de Pansy, ya se vera... pero la verdad estoy harta de que sea siempre la enamorada de Draco... quise hacerla un poco mas desinteresada por el... simple amistad... no creo que le de mucha participacion en la historia... Otra vez Gracias, y nos vemos!! Deby

**_Lauranamalfoy-rin:_** Que bueno que estes leyendo la historia y que te guste!! La verdad es que tmb quiero matarlo... bueno, draco lo quiere hacer mas que yo... pero como la que escribe, soy yo, entonces... � el punto es que va a sufrir, muajajajaj... Por si acaso leiste el Fic "sentimientos confusos" de Perla Mery? porque te podria gustar... yo lo lei y es muy bueno... lo recomiendo, jeje... Te mando un bso!!

**_A-grench:_** Bueno, aqui tienes el capitulo nuevo, como querias! -, la verdad es que pienso hacerlos esperar un poco y no publicar tan rapido... pero no puedo contenerme!! jeje. Te mando un bso grande, y espero tu RR!! Deby


	5. Miedo

Capitulo 5: Miedo

Las semanas pasaban y Ginny cada día sentía que la agobiaba. Las clases habían comenzado nuevamente y los profesores prácticamente los atacaban con la tarea. Ron la había encontrado luego de su charla con Kate, y le había sido muy difícil convencerlo de que entre ella y Draco no pasaba nada...

Sin embargo, el resto de la escuela seguía cuchicheando sobre ella apenas se volteaba... y algunos hasta en su propia cara... Pero Ginny tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Kate la había convencido de que debía hacerse el examen. El miedo al resultado la hacia temblar cada vez que pensaba en eso, y sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban. Cada noche, se sentaba en su cama y se preguntaba a sí misma que era lo que había hecho ella para que la vida la tratara tan mal... Apenas tenía 16 años, y ya había sufrido tanto... Pero por mas que buscaba y buscaba, no hallaba una respuesta...

* * *

Draco salía de la clase de Snape. Se había divertido un buen rato viendo como Longbottom intentaba hacer la poción que estaba escrita en el pizarrón. ¿Cómo podía ser que no le saliera verter unos cuantos ingredientes en un caldero? No lo entendía... seguramente tenía el cerebro atrofiado... no era como él...

Naturalmente estaba contento porque su jefe de la casa le había otorgado sus 20 puntos diarios, debido a que había hecho perfectamente la poción. Mientras salía de las mazmorras algo extraño ocurrió. Draco creyó ver algo detrás de una columna... pero cuando se acercó y observó mejor... no había nada...

Se encogió de hombros y pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada...

Sin embargo, durante todo el día sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando...

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en la biblioteca haciendo sus tareas. De pronto, alguien la interrumpió.

- Gin, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Le dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a ella.

- Si, claro... – Le contestó la chica, apartando suavemente los pergaminos que tenía frente a ella.

- Es que... Ron me pidió que hable contigo... te nota un poco... diferente... – Se veía como Hermione pensaba cada palabra que decía.

- Ah... ya veo. Mi hermano te mandó para que te cuente la verdad ¿no? Esta seguro de que tengo algo con Malfoy y como no confía en mi, se imagina que a ti te lo voy a decir... – Ya estaba molesta.

- ¡No! No... Ginny, no es nada de eso... aunque todavía no me aclaras donde fue que pasaste la noche ese día... – Ahora, la miraba con aire de reproche.

- Ya te dije... Kate no me vió llegar porque estaba borracha... pero en realidad si dormí en mi habitación... – Ginny era muy inteligente... pero ciertamente no sabía mentir...

- Si... claro... – Le dijo su amiga – Pero ese no es el punto... Gin, ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa... estas muy alejada de nosotros... ya no ríes, vives para hacer tareas... y el otro día no quisiste ir a Hogsmeade... – Ginny no sabía que contestar. Sabía que podía confiar en Hermione, que ella la entendería... pero seguramente le contaría a Ron... y eso sería una catástrofe...

- No me pasa nada, Herm... en serio... – Ginny intentó buscar una excusa para salir de esa conversación... y la encontró. - ¿Qué hora es? –

- Las cuatro menos diez – La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Tengo clase doble de Pociones a las 4! – Gritó y se puso de pie de un salto. Guardando sus cosas en la mochila, salió corriendo desesperada hacia las mazmorras. En eso estaba, cuando al doblar en una esquina se chocó con un grupo de Slytherins.

- Vaya, vaya... pero si es la noviecita de Malfoy... – Dijo una voz fría... muy fría...

- Zabini, déjame en paz que llego tarde... ¡Y no soy ninguna noviecita de nadie! Y menos de Malfoy... – Le espetó intentado abrirse paso entre ellos. Pero en lugar de correrse, dos chicos bastante anchos se cerraron aún mas para que ella no pudiera pasar.

- Mmm... no tienes razón... no eres la novia... eso es demasiado para ti... digamos que solo fuiste la amante de una noche... – Todos los Slytherins comenzaron a reír.

- ¡No me acosté con Malfoy! –

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y como le llamas a dormir en la misma cama? – Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, el chico la había tomado de la cintura, y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –

- Lo mismo que Drakito... ¿Sabes? Nunca te había visto tan de cerca... y es que Malfoy no tiene mal gusto... – Zabini intentó besarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien le partió la cara de un puñetazo. Un muchacho rubio, se encontraba parado allí, con el puño bien cerrado y en alto. Tomo a la chica de la cintura y la apartó del otro.

- ¿Eres idiota o que? – Le gritó Zabini, pasándose un dedo por el labio y sacándolo lleno de sangre.

- La próxima vez que la toques, te lanzare un crucio – Le dijo tranquilamente Draco, mientras Ginny lo miraba sorprendida.

- Tu no te atreverías... –

- No me tientes... porque estaría deseoso de verte revolcándote de dolor en el suelo – Y dicho esto, se abrió paso entre los muchachos que lo observaban aterrados, llevándose a Ginny con él.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le preguntó ella, una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué hice que?-

- Porque me defendiste... – Draco la observaba. En sus ojos no se podía notar ningún tipo de expresión. Ginny se sintió defraudada. No se había podido sacar aquel beso de la cabeza... sin darse cuenta, tenía a Draco metido en la cabeza todos los días desde aquello.

- Porque no soporto a Zabini. Y últimamente lo único que ha hecho es molestarme con eso de que nos acostamos... – Ella lo sintió molesto.

- Tu no eres el único que la ha pasado mal por eso –

- Si, seguramente tu hermano te compró un cinturón de castidad y un test de embarazo... – El chico comenzó a reír. Pero Ginny empalideció. ¿Es que Malfoy siempre atinaba en el blanco? No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso... pero no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta cuanto había impactado en ella esa frase.

- Mira, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr que él me creyera a mí y no a todo el colegio... y todo porque a ti se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que me quede a dormir en tu habitación... mas precisamente en tu cama... – Ahora el rubio tenía una expresión divertida.

- Así que fue "maravillosa"... entonces, te encantó mi idea... – Le dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella.

- No... no me entiendes... yo no dije eso... es que... ¿Puedes quedarte donde estas? – Casi le grito, al ver que estaban a muy poca distancia uno del otro.

- No, no puedo. Quiero probar de nuevo el sabor de tus labios... – Ahora, sus manos la rodeaban fuertemente y sus bocas casi se tocaban.

- Malfoy... no, podría venir alguien... ¿Te has aprendido esa frase especialmente? – La chica quería salir de allí. Por un lado, su mente le decía a gritos que tenia a Draco Malfoy queriendo besarla... pero por el otro, sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después.

- Nadie nos vera... no te preocupes... – Y la besó. Y ella sintió como si sus manos tocaran el cielo. Creía tener alas en los pies que la hacían volar libremente. Ya no había nada mas, excepto ella y él... y Snape. Bruscamente, se separó y con una expresión de horror, gritó.

- ¡¡Estoy llegando media hora tarde a la clase doble de pociones!! – Y se dispuso a salir corriendo.

- ¿Y no crees que seria mejor no ir a llegar ahora y perder mínimo 20 puntos? – Ginny lo observó. Odiaba decirlo, pero tenía razón. No podía llegar ahora... prefería quedarse con él... ¡**_Pero que piensas! Ginebra Weasley, no te puedes enamorar de Malfoy... sabes perfectamente que él jugara con tus sentimientos y luego te desechará como lo hace con todas..._** Ella se negaba a creerlo... pero sabía que eso era verdad. Lo observó por ultima vez antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Draco se quedó allí parado, mirándola correr. No entendía porque hacia todo lo que hacia. Jamás una chica lo había hecho sentir otra persona solo con un beso. Pero ella... la Weasley era diferente... y él la quería... **_¿La quieres? Jajaja, tú no quieres a nadie..._** Le decía esa vocecita interior que él tanto detestaba. Pero no era verdad. ¡Él no era un insensible! Y ella se lo estaba demostrando...

* * *

Ginny subió a su habitación. Se había besado por segunda vez con Malfoy, y eso la tenía preocupada. Si su hermano se llegaba a enterar, y se daba cuenta de que le había mentido, pensaría que lo que decían todos era verdad... y entonces si que estaría en problemas. De repente se acordó de Kate. Y del paquete que le había entregado.

FLASHBACK

- Gin, esto es simple. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es seguir las instrucciones. Es un método muggle. Mi madre dice que son más fáciles y más rápidos... el otro día mande una lechuza a una amiga de mi hermana que posee un negocio muggle que vende antídotos... o algo así... le dije que era para una amiga, que no piense mal de mí... Bien, el hecho es que lo conseguí. Con esto podremos saber si estas embarazada o no... y roguemos que no... – Le dijo con voz lúgubre.

- Gracias Kate... no sé que haría sin ti... –

- La verdad, creo que serias más feliz... pero no importa... – Las dos muchachas rieron, pese a lo tensas que se encontraban.

- Creo que con esto puedo perdonarte lo que provocaste el otro día... – Kate se ruborizó y la abrazó.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ginny no había tenido el valor de utilizar el pequeño artefacto. Cada vez que se metía en el baño dispuesta a hacerlo, se quedaba horas sentada, observándolo, como si este por arte de magia le dijera lo que quería saber. Que todo era falsa alarma...

**_Tengo que hacerlo. _**Se dijo a sí misma. Decidió aprovechar las horas perdidas de pociones y cerciorarse de que su amiga tenía una imaginación muy grande. Lo sacó de paquete y lo observó. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo de tanto que le temblaban las manos. Tomando valor, se metió en el baño.

Y esperó.

* * *

Draco estaba patrullando el corredor. Odiaba ser prefecto. Lo único que le gustaba, era quitarle puntos a los alumnos que se desvelaban. Pero debía quedarse por las noches vigilando y eso era agotador. En eso estaba, cuando divisó algo que se movía cerca de la biblioteca. Sacó su varita y se dispuso a darle a quien fuera un gran castigo por encontrarse levantado a las 11 y media de la noche. Conjuro un "Lumos" y lo mantuvo en alto. Cuando llegó al lugar, vió como una muchacha, buscaba algo entre las mesas... y por debajo de ellas. Sonrió pícaramente. Fuera quien fuera la chica, tenía unas curvas muy pronunciadas que se notaban perfectamente, ya que se encontraba en cuatro patas buscando quien sabe qué... Todavía sonriente, se decidió a darle un escarmiento. Pero justo cuando pensaba darle un susto de muerte, la chica se levantó y se le quedó mirando a los ojos aterrada.

- ¿Weasley? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas? – Le dijo a la pelirroja, muy sorprendido.

- ¿Malfoy? –

- ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Al príncipe azul? –

- Es que... yo... olvide algo aquí hoy al salir apurada... y tenía que venir a buscarlo... pero aquí esta – Le mostró un pergamino algo sucio que llevaba en la mano – Así que puedo irme... adiós – Y trató de escabullirse. Pero él la agarró de las muñecas, y le quitó el papel.

- Primero, quiero saber que dice este papel, que es tan importante que no podía esperar a que vinieras mañana a buscarlo... – Y dicho esto, comenzó a leer lo que decía.

- ¡No! ¡Es confidencial! – Le rogaba ella, tratando en vano de alcanzar el papel. Ginny no pudo detenerlo. Malfoy lo leyó de principio a fin, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, no podía cerrar la boca.

- ¿Tu? No puede ser... – Le decía al mismo tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha, y sentía que no podría seguir mirándolo a los ojos después de esa noche. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.

- ¿Acaso esa basura te... – No podía pronunciar la palabra -... embarazó? – Ella no respondió. Pero sus ojos lo hicieron por ella. Él le puso su mano en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. No necesitaba una respuesta. La carta que ella le había escrito a su amiga, lo decía por él. El aparatito había dado positivo...

Estaba embarazada...

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! BUENO, AQUI TIENEN EL CAP 5. ESPERO QUE NO LES HAYA DISGUSTADO MUCHO EL QUE GINNY ESTE EMBARZADA... LA VERDAD ES QUE ESA ERA MI IDEA DESDE QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR EL FIC. ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER POR ESO!! �

BUENO, DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS RR, JEJE YA BATI MI PROPIO RECORD!! - ASIQUE ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO... ACEPTO CRITICAS POR ESTAR HACIENDO SUFRIR DEMASIADO A LA PROTAGONISTA... Y TMB QUE SE ENOJEN... PERO BUENO... DIGAMOS QUE CUANDO SHAKESPEARE ESCRIBIO ROMEO Y JULIETA, SE CONVIRTIO EN EL MAS GRANDE ESCRITOR DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS... ASIQUE YO TODAVIA TENGO ESPERANZA, JEJE!!

BUENO, LES MANDO MUCHOS BSS Y AQUI LES DEJO LAS CONTESTACIONES A LOS RR:

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Mi amiga incondicional, y lectora fiel, jeje, ¿Como estas? espero que bien, por mi parte, con miedo a publicar este cap, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes que tu opinion es muy importante para mi, y que podes decirme cualquier cosa, buena y mala, que yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para mejorarme. Te kiero muchisimo, y lo sabes!! Tu amiga: Little Happy Box.

**_Ginny-ForEver:_** Jaja, yo tmb mataria a Kate, y creeme que he tenido amigas con lengua floja que quise matar mas de una vez... � Ya se que Ginny es una niña aun, pero hace mucho tenia esta idea en la cabeza, y por fin puedo escribirla. Va a sufrir... pero tambien la voy a hacer feliz, jeje. Espero que no te haya descepcionado... Te mando un bso grande, y espero tu RR con las criticas, jeje.

**_Rosy:_** Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, jeje, y si. Odio a Cornelius Fudge, y a la hora de elegir al "malo" de la historia, se me ocurrio inventarle un hijo. Para seguir odiandolo, jeje. Te mando un bso y espero tu RR!!

**_Luthien:_** Bueno, aqui tienes un par de escenas amorosas... bueno, no tanto, pero no te preocupes que tengo varias pensadas Si, tus peores sospechas se hicieron verdad...Espero que sigas leyendo pese a esto... Te mando un bso grande!!


	6. Love and Pain

Capitulo 6: Love and Pain

Ginny salió corriendo. No quería seguir estando enfrente de él. No quería volver a mirarlo a los ojos. No podría... Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar. Todo ese día, había estado encerrada en su cuarto. La noticia del embarazo, la había enfermado. Había levantado fiebre, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero tenía que contárselo a Kate. Ella la ayudaría a decidir que hacer... entonces le escribió una carta y decidió llevársela a la biblioteca. Durante la cena, le dijo que estaba escondida en la baldosa floja y que vaya a buscarla... pero cuando las dos amigas se encontraron en su cuarto y se disponían a dormir, Kate le había dicho que había olvidado pasar por la biblioteca a buscar lo que ella le había encargado. Ginny casi se le tira encima para ahorcarla. Pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era ir en busca de la carta, antes de que Peeves la encontrara y se lo comunicara a toda la escuela... o peor... que la encontrara Ron...

Y ahora, la tenía Malfoy. Encontró un aula vacía y entro. No podía volver a su sala común en ese estado. Todos los gryffindors estaban festejando el triunfo en la copa de Quidditch... y no podían verla llegar llorando. Se apoyo contra la pared y comenzó a llorar. No solo porque Malfoy sabia lo de su embarazo... sino porque no sabia que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir con un hijo a cuestas? ¿Cómo iba a vivir lo que le quedaba de su juventud, si tenía que aprender a ser madre? Pensó en él... y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Posó su mano en su vientre, y no pudo evitar pensar que dentro de ella corría la sangre del maldito Fudge. No podía creer lo que le pasaba. ¿No era demasiado lo que ese bastardo le había hecho, que ahora también le agregaban un hijo? No podía entenderlo... se dijo que debía hacer algo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados... además, estaba su familia... ¿cómo explicarles que estaba esperando un bebe? ¿Cómo explicarles que la habían violado?¿Qué decirles cuando preguntaran quien había sido?

**_No puedo soportar tanta carga... es demasiado pesada para mí..._** Se dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo y rompía a llorar nuevamente.

De pronto, alguien entró en el lugar.

- Malfoy... yo... vete... – Le dijo intentado que no la viera en el estado en que se encontraba.

- No pienso hacerlo... no puedes quedarte callada... debes denunciarlo... –

- ¡Tu no entiendes! –

- ¡Si entiendo! Yo sé que es el hijo de Fudge... pero el tipo no es Dios y... –

- Espera un momento... ¿Cómo sabes que es el hijo de Fudge? – Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. No se había dado cuenta de su error... se acercó a ella.

- Te escuche hablando con la boca floja de tu amiga –

- ¡Me estabas espiando! –

- ¡Y si lo hacia! ¿Qué? – Malfoy la tomo por la cintura y con una mano, la obligo a que lo mirara. Se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando mucho tiempo. Sintió pena. **_¿Pena? ¿Pero que diablos te pasa?¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu no puedes sentir mas que odio y repugnancia?_** Malfoy ni se inmutó. Estaba muy ocupado perdiéndose en los ojos de Ginny que no se dio cuenta de que su mente intentaba alejarlo de sus pensamientos hacia ella.

- Malfoy... yo no sé que hacer... necesito ayuda... no puedo denunciarlo... me da miedo... – Draco no sabia que decirle. No le dijo nada. Luego de meditarlo un momento, la besó. Y con ese beso Ginny se sintió contenida... querida... comprendida... La chica no solo le respondió el beso, sino que pasó sus manos por el cuello del muchacho acercándose aún mas a él. Lentamente, se fueron separando.

- Mira, Weasley, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de tu estado... –

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que piensen las chicas de ti? –

- Desde que te conocí – Ella se quedó callada. Las lagrimas habían cesado de fluir de sus cansados ojos. Lo miraba realmente sorprendida. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo tenía allí, enfrente, abrazándola y diciéndole que de verdad la quería... de una forma indirecta... pero estaba bien para tratarse de él. Le sonrió. Y Draco pensó que había amanecido en medio de la noche. Le paso la mano por la mejilla para cerciorarse de que era ella y no una alucinación. Sintió un tibio calor que lo embriagó por dentro. La quería, si, la quería. Pero su orgullo interior le impedía decírselo de frente... Sin embargo, se lo demostraba con besos, caricias y abrazos.

- Cuando encuentre a Thomas Fudge, te juro que lo mato. –

- ¡No! No quiero que te conviertas en asesino... por mí... – Estas ultimas palabras estaban llenas de temor.

- Ginny, a esa basura hay que erradicarla de este planeta... hay que torturarla hasta que no de mas de dolor... y... ¿por qué me miras de esa forma? –

- Porque es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me llamas por mi nombre de pila... – A ella le brillaban los ojos. Un pequeño rubor comenzó a florecer en las pálidas mejillas del rubio.

- No me di cuenta... pero creo que es mejor que Weasley ¿no? – Ella le volvió a sonreír. Cada vez que estaba con él, sentía que todo a su alrededor no existía. Que nada importaba. Solo ellos dos. Pero siempre había algo que oponía. Y eso la ensombreció.

- Malfoy... –

- Dime Draco... ya que yo te llamo Ginny, tu llámame así... –

- Bueno... mmm... dra... Draco... –

- Así esta bien –

- No le dirás a nadie ¿verdad? – Sus ojos le suplicaban y él no sabia que contestar.

- Ginny, tu no puedes esconder una cosa así. Y además, si demostramos que ese bebe es de él, podremos hacer que lo condenen... –

- ¡Es que no entiendes! Nunca podré probar que él me violo... –

- Claro que si... podemos usar las miles de pociones que sabe Snape para hacer que los prisioneros confiesen... es fácil... –

- Draco, me da miedo intentarlo... ¿Qué pasa si no lo logramos? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? –

- Eso no va a pasar... vamos a lograrlo... y yo estaré contigo para cuidarte... siempre... – La vocecita interior de Draco, estaba desesperada. Le gritaba groserías e intentaba por todos los medios recordarle quien era su padre y a quien estaba volviendo a besar... **_¡Es una Weasley! ¡Y tu un Malfoy! ¡¡No puedes defenderla!!_** Pero Draco había aprendido a evitar a su conciencia (N/A: VAYA CONCIENCIA... � ESPERO QUE LA MÍA NO SEA IGUAL DE ROMPEKINOTOS...) por lo que ya no le afectaba... lo único que le importaba ahora era ella... y solo ella...

* * *

Ginny regresó a su habitación intentado que nadie le preguntara dónde había estado. Pero no hizo falta. Estaban todos tan doblados por el alcohol, que ni siquiera la notaron. Subió apurada la escalera y se metió en su cama. Suspiró. Todo lo que le había pasado ese día era incontable. Sonrió. El recuerdo de Draco y de los besos que le había dado, la hacia inmensamente feliz. Pensó en el bebe que crecía dentro de ella. De pronto, ante su sorpresa, un sentimiento de madre comenzó a surgir. Se preguntaba como seria... su cabello... sus manos... sus ojos...

No podía creer que pese a todo lo que había sufrido ahora no se sentía tan mal. **_No puedo dejar que él gane sobre mi... voy a tener a este hijo... voy a criarlo y a quererlo... le voy a dar todo el amor que le haga falta... Algo bueno tiene que resultar de todo el dolor..._**

Y pensando de esta forma, se fue quedando dormida...

Soñó con un hermoso bebe rubio, que ella mecía en sus brazos... luego otra persona llegaba al lugar... Draco...

* * *

Draco estaba es su cuarto. Pensaba. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado debido a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que él, estuviera dependiendo de una chica? ¿Cómo podía ser que Draco Malfoy quisiera de esa forma a una Weasley? Aunque no podía entenderlo, le gustaba... Su sonrisa seguía presente en su cabeza. **_Me he convertido en un idiota..._** Se decía. Y se sonreía...

En aquel momento, algo le saltó en la cabeza. No quería dejarla... no iba a dejarla sola nunca... se quedaría con ella y la protegería... y por sobre todas las cosas...

Iba a matar a Thomas Fudge...

* * *

Los gryffindor saltaban de la alegría. Cada vez que se cruzaban con un Slytherin, se ponían a reír como locos en las caras amargadas y de odio que estos les ponían. Ron aun no caía en la cuenta de que gracias a él, el partido final había sido todo un éxito... para ellos, claro... Había atrapado la Quaffle de una forma increíble y todo el estadio se había quedado observando atónito. Ese fue el momento justo para que Harry hiciera una maniobra y atrapara a la Snitch que parecía haberse quedado observando también al pelirrojo que aun no cerraba la boca...

* * *

Ginny y Kate todavía no habían hablado. Pero luego de desayunar, las dos se dirigieron al baño de Myrtle la llorona.

- Ven Gin, aquí no creo que nos encuentren... –

- Este baño no me trae muy buenos recuerdos... – Le dijo la chica un poco asustada.

- Ve aquí, no recuerdes nada por el momento. Solo dime que diablos paso anoche... y que era eso tan importante que escribiste en la carta... –

- Escucha con atención, Kate. Si dices una sola palabra de esto, yo misma te convierto en rata... y sabes muy bien que soy la mejor alumna de Transformaciones... –

- Ay no, Gin... sabes que puedes confiar en mi... – La pelirroja la observó con ojo crítico. Luego, continuó.

- Bueno... es que... me hice el examen... el que me diste tu... – Kate solo la observaba. Pero al ver que su amiga no hablaba comprendió con espanto lo que quería decirle...

- Ay no... por favor... dime que estas jugando conmigo... por favor... no me digas que ese bastardo te dejo embarazada... – Ginny no respondió. Se limito a bajar la cabeza y jugar con sus dedos. Kate se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Las dos chicas permanecieron allí un buen rato, sin hablarse.

- Pero eso no es todo... –

- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ENCIMA DE TODO SON MELLIZOS!! – Ginny no sabia si reírse.

- ¡Claro que no! Oh... bueno... no lo se... ¡Pero no lo creo! Es... otra cosa... –

- ¡Y bien! ¿Qué pasa? –

- Es que... volví a besarme con Malfoy... y... me dijo que me quiere... –

- ¿¿QUÉ DRACO MALFOY TE DIJO QUE TE QUIERE?? – La chica estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos parecían dos pelotas de Ping Pong.

- ¡¡Shh!! Eres una boca floja... -

- ¿Qué soy que? –

- Una boca floja... cortesía de Malfoy... –

- ¡Cuándo encuentre a ese rubio cabeza de alcornoque, me va a oír...! –

- Kate... Es imposible no oírte... Pero, como sea... he decidido tener al bebe. –

- Mmm... o sea que vas a ser madre a los 16 años... –

- 17... porque según mis cálculos, nacerá después de mi cumpleaños... –

- ¿Has calculado la fecha de nacimiento? –

- Bueno... quería pensar en otra cosa... –

- Esta bien... bueno... sabes que te apoyo incondicionalmente... y que siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte... – Ginny le agradeció que estuviera allí. Continuaron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta que llegaban tarde a sus clases. Ginny estaba felíz... ya no volvería a sufrir... nunca mas...

Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocada...

* * *

Malfoy salía de su ultima clase se Pociones. Se estaba despidiendo de su profesor preferido, por eso demoró en salir. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines. Las semanas habían pasado... Ginny y él se veían a menudo y cada vez que lo hacían los besos y las caricias eran muy frecuentes...

Draco estaba asombrado de si mismo. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo con una chica... y menos sin habérsela llevado a la cama en ese tiempo. Pero con Ginny era diferente. Con ella no pensaba en el sexo... demasiado... él sabía que para ella iba a ser muy difícil estar con un hombre de verdad, después de lo que ese canalla le había hecho.

Draco recordaba una situación en le que él, le había preguntado si alguna vez había hecho el amor... con alguien mas...

Y ella le había dicho con lagrimas en los ojos, que no... que aquella fue su primera vez... Y la sangre le hirvió. O sea, que además de violarla, la había desvirgado... y quiso tenerlo enfrente para lanzarle muchos Crucio... quería hacerlo sufrir... y mucho...

De repente, volvió a la realidad. Había quedado con ella en los jardines... y hacia allí se dirigió. Pero algo estaba mal. Se sentía observado... durante los últimos días lo había sentido... pero ahora había algo mas. Intuía el peligro. Dobló precipitadamente en una esquina para ver que pasaba. Y pasó. Alguien lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca. Cayó al piso dolorido. Intentó buscar su varita, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía las manos y las piernas atadas. Levantó la vista.

- Nos volvemos a ver, señorito Malfoy... – Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de sentir fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo. El dolor lo adormecía... y sin darse cuenta, se desmayó...

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! LAMENTO HABER TARDADO UN POCO MAS CON ESTE CAP. LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL PAPA DE UN MUY BUEN AMIGO MIO FALLECIO EL OTRO DIA... Y TUVE QUE IR AL VELORIO Y ESTAR CON EL... BUENO, PERO AL FIN PUDE TERMINARLO Y AQUI ESTA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y LA VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS CON LOS RR, NO PUEDO CONTESTARLES HOY PORQUE ANDO CON UNA HERMANA MUY PESADA QUE ME QUIERE SACAR DE LA COMPUTADORA... � 

Y SE QUEA LA NOCHE NO VOY A PODER PUBLICARLO, ASIQUE LO PUBLICO AHORA...

LES MANDO UN BSO MUUUY GRANDE A TODAS (HASTA AHORA, SOLO TUVE LECTORAS MUJERES... SI ALGUN HOMBRE LEE ESTO Y SE SIENTE OFENDIDO, QUE ME DEJE UN RR, JEJE -) Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS RR...

EL CAP. QUE VIENE, VA A SER MUY INTERESANTE... NO PUEDO ESPERAR A ESCRIBIRLO...

BYE!!

DEBY

Pd: para MeliKaoru Kinomoto --> Tu amiga Happy Little Box, jajajajaj!!


	7. Trampas

Capitulo 7: Trampas...

Ginny recién salía de su ultima clase. Salió del aula lo mas pronto posible debido a que llegaba tarde a su cita con Malfoy. Se sonrió a sí misma. Las semanas habían pasado y ellos cada vez se veían mas a menudo. Y cada vez sentía que ya no podía aguantarse el ir corriendo y abrazarlo frente a todos. Estaba feliz de tenerlo con ella. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Una parte de ella, estaba resentida con los hombres en general... y si le agregamos el hecho de que este hombre era nada mas ni nada menos que un Malfoy... la cosa se complicaba... Pero cada vez que se encontraban, él le hacía olvidar todos sus sufrimientos y eso contrarrestaba todo su temor. Sabia que él la acompañaba... la apoyaba... y también tenía a Kate... Si embargo le faltaba alguien... alguien muy importante en su vida... su madre... No la tenía a ella y eso la destrozaba por dentro.

Ginny necesitaba ir y sentirla... quería que la abrazara con toda la fuerza con la que una madre puede abrazar a una hija. Pero no podía hacerlo. Porque eso significaba hacerse cargo de la verdad que tanto temía y eso era muy difícil de afrontar...

En ese momento, lo que la tenía preocupada era volver... ya se habían terminado las clases, y los alumnos tenían que volver a sus hogares... y su pequeña pancita comenzaba a notarse...

Por suerte, su amiga le había conseguido algunas túnicas que le quedaban algo grandes... así no se notaria, por lo menos hasta que saliera de la escuela. ¿Cómo haría para pasar desapercibida en su casa? ¿Podría mantener el secreto? ¿Debería hacer frente a sus temores y decir la verdad? No lo sabia... Pero ahora eso no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era encontrarse con él... con Draco...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una cabellera pelirroja se encontraba tumbada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ya había oscurecido, pero ella no se resignaba a irse. Tenía que verlo. Quien sabe cuando volverían a verse... durante las vacaciones escolares seguramente no podrían hacerlo, por lo que esa noche seria probablemente la ultima... Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El no verlo mas era un pensamiento terrible... pero realista. Tenía frío... y se veían las luces del Gran Comedor. Seguramente Dumbledore anunciando a los ganadores de la Copa de las Casas. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar? Se preguntaba... pero no obtenía respuestas. Tampoco quería pensar mucho... Porque su inconsciente la traicionaba y le hacía perder la poca esperanza que le quedaba de ser feliz...

De pronto, escuchó un ruido extraño procedente de un árbol cercano a ella. Se paró rápidamente y buscó su varita oculta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse. Y volvió a escuchar el ruido, pero esta vez tras ella. Se dio la vuelta asustada. Nada. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Paradójicamente, no le gustaba nada que no viera nada... era... extraño...

De pronto, alguien se apareció de la nada. **_Esto es estúpido, nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecer en Hogwarts..._** Se dijo mientras contemplaba al hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella. Pensó en preguntarle de donde diablos había salido, pero se contuvo. Algo le decía que lo mejor era irse de allí. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando el hombre se dio vuelta. Ginny pegó un grito. No podía ser... no otra vez... ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a buscarla?

- Hola, preciosa... hace tiempo que no nos vemos... – Le dijo mientras Ginny caminaba hacia atrás. Sus piernas temblaban y parecían no responderle.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Déjame pensarlo... ¿Crees que vendría hasta aquí solo para alejarme? Yo creo que no... – El hombre seguía avanzando hacia ella. Ginny no lo dudo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Giró la cabeza para ver si la seguía y ante su sorpresa, vió como él se quedaba en su lugar observándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Eso no le gustó nada y se dispuso a correr más rápido, pero algo la detuvo. Dos hombres, se habían aparecido "como por arte de magia" justo delante de ella, y no la dejaban avanzar. Ginny se alejó de ellos. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer... estaba desconcertada... y muy asustada. El solo hecho de que él la volviera a tocar le ponía los pelos de punta. Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la varita.

- ¡Uh! ¡Que miedo, pequeña Ginny! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? – Ginny no quería que él viera lo asustada que estaba.

- ¡Si te me acercas, no lo pensare dos veces! –

- ¿Crees que me asustas? –

- Deberías estarlo – Le dijo muy seria, lo que provocó la risa de los tres hombres que poco a poco la iban encerrando sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

- Pues, haz lo que quieras... solo que a tu amiguito no le convendría que yo salga herido... – Ginny frunció el entrecejo. De repente un pensamiento se le vino a la mente. **_No puede ser... no..._** Intentaba tranquilizarse... Thomas chasqueó los dedos y ante ella, apareció un hombre con algo flotando en el aire... la chica volvió a gritar y se abalanzó hacia el "algo" que en realidad era Malfoy desmayado. Pero los dos hombres que ella tenía detrás, la tomaron de los brazos impidiendo que ella se acercara. Thomas se le fue acercando hasta tenerla enfrente.

- ¿¡Que le haz hecho!? – Le gritó casi escupiéndole la cara.

- Simplemente tengo un rehén... y si no cooperas, el que va a pagar será él... – Le dijo señalando al pobre Malfoy que no daba señales de vida. Ginny observó a Draco con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba golpeado, con un ojo morado y varios rastros de sangre en la cara y la túnica. Y todo era su culpa... ella lo había metido en eso... y ahora ambos estaban atrapados.

- Eres un monstruo... – Susurró.

- Jajajaja... creí que eso te había quedado claro cuando te tuve en la cama... – Se había acercado tanto que casi podía sentir su aliento. Ginny sintió que las ganas de vomitar ascendían. Y levantó la cabeza. No iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente. Mirándolo fijamente, lo escupió en la cara, ganándose con eso una bofetada. Y observó con terror como uno de los hombres le propinaba un fuerte puntapié a Draco que seguía inerte. Cerró los ojos para no ver. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con su violador sacando de su túnica un enorme caldero.

- Esto es un traslador. Nos vamos a ir bien lejos de este lugar... me trae malos recuerdos... – Y la puso al alcance de todos. Uno de los hombres que la sujetaba le ató las manos por detrás de la espalda cosa que le hizo daño, pero no soltó ni un lamento. Tenía que ser fuerte... y no se iba a mostrar débil como la vez anterior... Los hombres pusieron una mano en el caldero, mientras que Thomas tomaba a Ginny por la cintura y otro de sus hombres agarraba a Draco de un brazo. De pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Ginny estaba mareada y comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor en el estómago. Por fin llegaron a destino. Ella cayó sobre el suelo. Temió haber dañado al bebe con el golpe... ¡El bebe! Ahora si que estaba en problemas... ¿Cómo iba a ocultar que estaba embarazada? ¿Qué seria de ella y de su bebe si él descubría que era su hijo? El temor volvió a invadirla, y esta vez no pudo calmarse. En verdad estaba en problemas...

- Llévalos a la habitación, y asegúrate de que éste despierte. – Le dijo Thomas a uno de los tipos. El hombre, tomó fuertemente a Ginny de la espalda y la obligó a caminar. Otro de los hombres, conjuró un hechizo que hizo que Malfoy levitara y fuera flotando en el aire por delante de ellos. Caminaron a través de una sala hasta llegar a una puerta. Parecía una celda. El hombre que la sujetaba la empujó dentro y le quitó las esposas mágicas que había usado para atarla. Apuntándole con una varita para que no se moviera, salió de la habitación, no sin antes conjurarle un hechizo a Malfoy que hizo que el muchacho abriera los ojos. Luego, ellos se fueron.

- ¡Draco! – le dijo, abalanzándose hacia él.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? -

- Te golpearon... y te desmayaron... y yo te espere pero no llegaste... y luego el traslador... y no se donde estamos... – le decía tan apresuradamente que él ya estaba mareado. Entre lagrimas y besos, logró contarle todo lo que había pasado.

- ¡Ese bastardo! – Draco estaba furioso. Jamás nadie lo había utilizado y este era el colmo. ¡Secuestrarlo! Cuando encontrara al estúpido de Thomas, la pasaría muy mal... ya no era solo venganza por lo que le había hecho a ella... ahora era personal...

- No podemos hacer nada... nos tiene atrapados... – Le decía ella que estaba echada en sus brazos. Necesitaba que la contuvieran... El la besó con ternura y le dijo:

- Pero pelirroja... ¿Tan pronto te das por vencida? –

- El ya me venció. Encontró mi punto débil, que eres tu... –

- No se como tomar eso... como un halago o un insulto... –

- ¿Y tu que crees? Para que recuerdes, el que me insultaba a diario eras tu... no yo... – Ambos se sonrieron tristemente.

- Mira, él no te ha vencido... y jamás lo hará mientras yo viva. No te preocupes que YO mismo me voy a encargar de mandarlo para el otro lado... – El observó que la mano de la chica se posaba en su pequeña barriga... no podía creer que la quisiera tanto... puso su propia mano sobre la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Una lagrima luchaba por salir pero ella no quería llorar.

- Gin, vamos a salir de esta... y vamos a tener a tu bebe lejos de este idiota... muy lejos, porque va a estar muerto... – Ella no se resistió. Esto de embarazo la estaba sensibilizando mucho... lloraba cada dos por tres...

- Draco... la que esta embarazada soy yo ¿ok? ¿Entonces porque tu estas tan cursi? – El la miró sorprendido y tras sonreírle y besarla nuevamente le dijo:

- ¿Te molesta? –

- Para nada... – Y continuaron besándose abrazados. Uno junto al otro...

Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y los interrumpió.

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! BUENO, AQUI ESTOY CON NUEVO CAP. JEJE, ACTUALIZANDO RAPIDITO COMO SIEMPRE.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO Y TODAVIA TENGO GANAS DE HACERLOS SUFRIR MAS, JEJE (KE MALA QUE SOY...)

BUENO, DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS RR, JEJE, SIGO SUPERANDO MIS PROPIOS RECORDS. Y COMO LA VEZ PASADA NO PUDE CONTESTAR, LO HAGO AHORA:

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Liitle Happy Box se ponea teclear Hola mel!! Que alegria verte... tanto tiempo... bueno, grax por el RR, la verdad me encantan siempre, jeje, porque me inspiran... � en realidad me incentiva a escribir el temor a verte enojada... pero bue... naaaaa hablando en serio (ke raro �) Te queria agradecer por estar siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas... por escucharme el otro dia... yo taba re mal por mi amigo... y la verdad supe que me puedo deshaogar con vos. te kiero!!!Little Happy Box se pone cursi y se enjuaga una lagrima... � tampoco pa tanto... pero bue...

**_Laurana-Malfoy-rin: _**Deby pone un par de patovicas al lado de la computadora por si acaso... Jajaj, hola, bueno esperemos que no se te ocurra venir a matar a Fudge Jr. porque todavia le queda un poco de vida al infeliz... y que tmb adoro a Malfoy... le tengo un trabajito reservado al pobre, Te mando un bso!!!

**__**

**_Eire:_** Bueno, no es dobby como te habras dado cuenta, jeje, y la verdad recuerdo tu nombre... pero no se si de este fic o del anterior... Espero que te haya gustado el cap. y que me dejes mas RR Te mando un bso!!

**__**

_**Rosy**_: Bueno, aqui tienes contestada tu pregunta. Si,Fudge Jr.va a seguir molestando un tiempito mas... solo hasta que Drakito se ponga las pilas y lomandea competir con potter en un concurso de cicatrices... (cortesiade Malfoy, jajaja) Un bso!! Y grax por los RR de siempre!!


	8. Secretos

Capitulo 8: Secretos

El hombre se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Ginny lo observaba casi con terror, pero seguía impasiva. Draco sentía un leve dolor en las costillas, pero se levantó del suelo con aire provocador. Ginny también lo hizo, pero solo para evitar que él se cayera. Sabia perfectamente que estaba herido y que le costaba mantenerse parado. Thomas también lo sabia. Ginny se dio cuenta de que en su rostro algo había cambiado... estaba raro. Luego de un silencio sepulcral, Fudge se fue acercando a la chica que se mantenía en su lugar. Detrás de él, aparecieron sus hombres.

Así que el bello durmiente por fin despertó... tal vez por los besos que le diste... – Le dijo sin detenerse. Ginny sentía que con cada paso aumentaba su pulso cardiaco y su respiración se agitaba. Draco apretaba los puños.

Eres un maldito estúpido – Le dijo el rubio, escupiendo las palabras.

Seré lo que tu quieras, pero los que están aquí temiendo por su vida, son ustedes... –

¡Yo no le temo a nada! Y si quieres recordar, ¡ella esta aquí contra su voluntad porque tu me utilizaste para extorsionarla! –

Jajaja, si, no se me pasa por alto... la verdad que tener al Gran Draco Malfoy secuestrado es una gran hazaña... – Draco no soportó mas, y se abalanzó sobre él. Le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Y seguiría golpeándolo hasta matarlo sin no fuera porque uno de los hombres lo golpeó en la espalda tumbándolo en el suelo. Thomas se levantó y Ginny sonrió al ver que tenía la mandíbula colorada y por la cara que tenía, le dolía bastante... pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver como el hombre le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Draco, que comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca.

¡Ya basta! – Le gritó al tiempo que intentaba detenerlo poniéndose frente a él y Draco.

¿Qué vas a hacer para que me detenga? – Le preguntó él divertido.

Lo que sea – Se obligó a decir ella.

Gin, no dejes que te toque un pelo... – Logró decir el muchacho a duras penas, pero uno de los tipos que lo tenía amarrado lo volvió a golpear para intimidarla. Thomas la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Ella no opuso resistencia. La observó detenidamente y la rozó con los labios. Ginny mantenía la boca cerrada y no lo dejaba besarla. Pero sabia que no tenía opción. La vida de Draco dependía de ella. Pero la repulsión que sentía en ese momento pudo mas y lo empujó fuertemente de sí, yendo a refugiarse en la pared. Al segundo se arrepintió porque el muchacho recibió otro duro golpe que ella sintió en todo su cuerpo.

Ay... Draco... estoy comenzando a sospechar que la chica no está tan enamorada de ti como dice... –

¡Basta! – Gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Todo lo que había planeado para que él no la viera llorar se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas maldiciéndose por ser tan débil.

¿Basta? ¿Acaso quieres que me detenga? – Draco recibió otro golpe. Ginny se levantó y fue hacia Thomas. Sin que nadie entendiera nada, le propinó tal patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo caerse sobre sí mismo doblado de dolor. Los tipos que miraban atónitos reaccionaron y antes de que ella pudiese capturar su varita del bolsillo de Fudge, la tomaron de los brazos y la inmovilizaron. El hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, se levantó poco a poco con una cara que aterrorizaría al propio Dumbledore. Sin decir nada, siempre observándola a los ojos, la golpeó en el estomago ferozmente. Draco soltó un grito.

¡¡No!! ¡Animal! – Ginny hubiera caído al suelo del dolor, de no ser porque los hombres la sujetaban fuertemente. Thomas lo miró. Tenía un brillo en los ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan sensible que no puede soportar un poco de dolor? ¿O hay algo mas? – La chica estaba asustada. Tenía miedo. El dolor se agudizaba. Pero algo estaba mal. Draco también lo sabia. Thomas la observó e hizo el amago de volver a golpearla, por lo que el rubio le gritó:

¡¡Esta embarazada!! – Ginny levantó la cabeza aterrorizada. No podía creer que él se lo había dicho.

Mmm... ¿y crees que no lo sabia? – Le preguntó burlonamente.

Tu... ¿Lo sabias? – Ginny tenía los ojos hinchados y su cara estaba empapada.

Por supuesto, mí amor... vamos a agrandar a la familia, ¡¡jajaja!! – Dicho esto, le hizo una seña a sus hombres, que levantaron a Malfoy y lo ataron a una silla que había en la habitación. Luego, tomaron a Ginny y la ataron con las manos detrás de la espalda. La depositaron en la cama.

Ahora te vas a quedar aquí, que tengo unas cosas que arreglar. Volveré por la noche para verte y encontrándola desprevenida, la beso en los labios justo enfrente de Draco que sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

¡Ah, Malfoy! Trata de ir pensando como vas a explicarle el porque nos conocíamos... – Y con una sonrisa en la cara desapareció del cuarto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione, ¿has visto a Ginny? – Quiso saber Ron antes de salir del Gran Salón luego de presenciar el discurso de Dumbledore.

Mmm... no... la verdad es que no la veo desde la mañana... – Ambos se miraron preocupados.

Ahí está la amiga... nunca recuerdo su nombre... tal vez ella sepa algo... – Haciéndole señas, le indicaron a Kate que se dirigiera hacia ellos.

¡Hola! – Los saludó alegremente.

Hola... em... ¿¿Katie?? – Dijo Ron rezando para haber dado en el blanco.

¡Kate! Si quieres puedes anotártelo en la mano para no olvidarlo... – Le respondió molesta.

Como sea. ¿Has visto a Ginny? – La chica empalideció. Seguramente estaba con Draco, y obviamente no podía decirles eso.

Este... digamos que... no... –

Sé que nos estas mintiendo, así que vamos... dinos donde esta porque su hermano y yo estamos muy preocupados... – Le dijo severamente Hermione. No por nada era la chica mas lista del colegio. La chica los observó un rato y luego les dijo:

La verdad es que salió temprano y no me dijo a donde iba... seguramente se sintió mal y esta en su cuarto... no deben preocuparse... – Y dicho esto se fue dejándolos mas confundidos que antes... Sin embargo no se preocuparon sino hasta después, cuando no la encontraron por ninguna parte...

Ginny había desaparecido... y Draco Malfoy también...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Preguntó Ginny incomoda por las esposas mágicas que le ataban las manos.

No lo sé... –

Mira, te conozco bastante y sé perfectamente cuando me estas mintiendo y cuando no... –

No es nada. Quiere separarnos eso es todo. Lo conozco porque mi padre siempre invitaba a comer al suyo... tu sabes, para sobornarlo porque es el ministro de la magia... – Aunque sonaba convincente, ella sabia que había algo más. Y pronto sabría que era...

Las horas pasaron y ellos continuaban allí. Ginny había optado por dormir un rato, ya que no sabia que más hacer. Draco estaba molesto. Muy molesto... y asustado. Ahora las cosas estaban complicadas y no sabia que pasaría. El muy idiota de Fudge... cuando estuviera completamente suelto lo mataría... lenta y dolorosamente...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió despertando cruelmente a la muchacha. Dos mujeres entraron en la habitación. Una de ellas portaba una pequeña maleta blanca. Se sentó junto a Draco y abriéndola, comenzó a sacar vendas y pociones. Lo estaba curando. La otra, se acercó a Ginny que estaba desconcertada y le dijo que se levantara. No tenía fuerzas de desobedecer por lo que hizo lo que pedía. La mujer dió un par de vueltas en torno a ella y luego le dijo:

El señor Fudge quiere que usted este perfecta para la cena de hoy. Así que sígame que la prepararé –

¿Prepararme? –

Por favor no haga preguntas... solo sígame... – La chica obedeció temiendo las consecuencias.

La mujer la condujo hacia otra habitación. Allí, la desató y le dijo que se sentara en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar. Luego abrió un armario. Sacó de él numerosos vestidos que fue apilando en un perchero muy largo que estaba en el centro del cuarto. Ginny la observaba. De pronto la mujer cerró el armario.

Ahora, elige alguno de los vestidos y pruébatelo – La chica hizo lo que le pedía y buscó algún vestido que no fuera para nada provocativo. Pero no encontró. La mayoría eran cortos y/o escotados. Pensó que aquel era el armario de una prostituta... y le dio asco el solo imaginarse con eso puesto.

¿Y bien? – Le preguntó la mujer.

No me gusta ninguno... –

Entonces tendré que escoger yo... – Le dijo y agarrando un vestido verde esmeralda. Era corto y poseía un escote en el pecho además de uno en la espalda que llegaba hasta el punto en que ésta terminaba...

No me pondré eso... –

El señor me dijo que usted respondería eso... y me dijo que si lo hacia, le recordara cierto rubio que está en sus manos... – Ginny estuvo a punto de escupirle en el rostro. La mujer tenía muchos aires de superioridad y una sonrisa de maldad plasmada en la cara. Tomó el vestido de mala gana y se metió en el baño. Se lo puso y la mujer la obligó a mirarse en el espejo. Parecía una cualquiera. Jamás le había gustado ese tipo de vestimenta. Aunque ella usaba minifaldas, esa era extremadamente corta. Pensó que al sentarse se le vería hasta el alma y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Pero no le dieron tiempo, porque la mujer volvió a atarla y la sentó bruscamente en una silla. Sacó una cartuchera vieja y sacó una pila de maquillajes. Con eso, comenzó a pintarla. Pese a que no le gustaba nada que esa mujer la "produjera" tanto para él, le gustó el resultado que vió en el espejo. Pero luego recordó de la cena y de como estaba vestida... y de Draco... y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ni se te ocurra llorar, niñita, porque arruinaras el maquillaje... y a tu amiguito tendrás que maquillarlo mucho para que no se le noten las heridas. La chica la miró con odio. Estuvo a punto de escupirla, cuando un golpe a la puerta la sobresaltó.

¿Ya esta lista? – Preguntó una voz de hombre.

Si, ya está preparada –

Muy bien. Llévala de nuevo a la habitación para que se reúna con el jefe._ – _La mujer asintió y la tomó por los brazos. Cuando hubieron llegado, abrió la puerta y Ginny dejó de respirar. Draco estaba tirado en el suelo y Fudge apuntándolo con la varita.

Estas... preciosa... – Se le ocurrió decir a Thomas que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ginny conocía perfectamente esa mirada... y no le gustaba nada... Draco la observó de arriba abajo y mantuvo la boca abierta un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta y la cerró.

¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó ella con miedo.

Simplemente estoy demostrándote que puede llegar a ocurrir si tu no cooperas conmigo... –

¿Cooperar? ¿Qué diablos estas pensando? –

Bueno, ahora mismo vas a presenciar una cena... de mortífagos... – Ginny se mareó. La mujer la sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Recordó la marca tenebrosa en el hombro de su violador. Recordaba como la había asustado diciéndole que él iba a hacer lo que quisiera con ella porque era un mortífago... y le había mostrado la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

¿Qué dices? –

Digo que tu vas a ser mi chica de ahora en mas... al igual que mi hijo, por lo que voy a presentarte... en sociedad... – Una sonrisa malévola la aterró. Draco gritó y él le puso la varita en el cuello.

Y tu, le vas a contar a MI chica, del día en que nos conocimos... – Ginny levantó la mirada.

Nos conocimos un día de tormenta... cuando mi padre invitó al tuyo a mi casa... –

¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir idioteces! Y ya que obviamente no le vas a decir, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo... y ni se te ocurra interrumpirme... –

Tu no me das ordenes... – Draco recibió otro golpe.

Resulta que Drakito no es el chico perfecto... resulta que tu noviecito... perdón... ex noviecito... fue, es y seguirá siendo un mortífago... – Ginny empalideció. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Pero no se desmayó. Sentía que las piernas no le respondían y que el odio la embargaba. **_Debí haberme dado cuenta... ¡Soy una idiota!_** Se decía mientras que las lagrimas luchaban por salir. Pero ella no quería llorar. No quería.

¡Gin! ¡No es lo que parece! –

¡Cállate! – Y le propinó otro golpe a Malfoy.

¡Tu no me callas! – logró decirle con la boca ensangrentada y muy dolorido. - ¡Gin! Yo era un mortífago... pero solo porque era un niño idiota que quería enorgullecer a su padre! ¡Ya no lo soy! ¡Por favor créeme! –

Bueno, bueno... ya basta de cursilería... preciosa, nos vamos... un grupo de amigos míos nos esperan... – Y dejando a Draco mas herido que nunca la tomó de la cintura sacándola del lugar...

El muchacho continuó allí tirado... ahora sentía que de verdad estaba vencido...

Thomas Fudge había encontrado su punto débil... había descubierto que su condición de mortífago podía causarle daño a mucha gente... pero sobre todo a quien él mas quería...

A Ginny...

* * *

N/A: WOLAS!! BUENO, ANTE TODO GRACIAS POR LOS RR (SIEMPRE DIGO LO MISMO � PAREZCO UN DISCO RAYADO)

AVISO A LAS AMANTES DE DRACO: YO TMB TOY SUFRIENDO!! NO PIENSEN QUE SOY UN INSENSIBLE Y UNA DESALMADA... BUAAA. BUAAA

BUENO LISTO. ME DESPIDO Y LES MANDO BSS A TODOS!!

BUENO, AQUI LES DEJO LAS CONTESTACIONES A LOS RR QUE ME LLEGARON:

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Hola amiga!! Bueno, hoy pasamos todo el dia juntas y obviamente no creo que tenga mucho para decirte... si, ya se que me dejaste el RR en pero es que al fin y al cabo, lo intentastes aqui primero... jeje. Bueno, seguramente mañana vamos a estar tmb juntas planeando el nuevo fic, asique tampoco puedo hablar de eso... Little Happy Box se rasca la cabeza (ojo que no es de piojos... �) y se decide ya que no tengo que decirte, te mando un beso muuuy grande de esos que hacen ruido, jeje. Te kiere: Little Happy Box .

**_Ginny-ForEver:_** jajaja, bueno, YO tampoco espero verte enojada... ya tengo bastante con Kaoru que me amenaza de muerte si no actualizo rapido, jeje... me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia... y que me dejas SIEMPRE un RR, muchisisisismas gracias!! te mando un bso muy grande! Deby

**_Eire:_** Ya me parecia que te habia visto en Verde y Escarlata... me encanta que este fic tambien te guste, jeje y la verdad es que actualizo rapido porque me encanta escribir... y no me puedo contener a hacerlos esperar a ustedes, jejej. Te mando un beso y grax por los RR!!!

**_Laurana-malfoy-rin:_** Pero que familia mas grande!! o-O jajaja, me siento halagada... voy a leer alguno de tus fics para saber si de verdad te supero... la verdad quise hacerlo, pero estuve con falta de tiempo... � pero ya tendras algun RR mio, jeje. Pucha que mis historias son peligrosas!! Aqui esta la actualizacion... espero que no te agarre un atake de ansiedad, porque me voy a sentir culpable... >- te mando muchos bss!!! deby


	9. Ayuda

Capitulo 9: Ayuda

En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se corría el rumor de que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley se habían escapado juntos haciendo la gran "Romeo y Julieta". Ron estaba furioso y jamás había estado tan gustoso de irse de la escuela como en ese momento.

"Cuando salga voy a encontrar a mi hermana y a ese abusador de menores y lo voy a mandar al infierno..." Se le escuchó murmurar durante los pasillos del colegio.

Sin embargo, momentos antes de irse, algo les hizo palidecer.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban caminando sin rumbo. Era la ultima vez que estarían allí, por lo menos siendo alumnos y la melancolía se olía en el aire. Cuando se encontraban en los alrededores del baño de Myrtle la llorona, recordaron la cámara de los secretos. Harry vió a Ginny, a la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo desmayada en la cámara, con Tom Riddle a su lado. Y los tres decidieron ir a ver a Myrtle. Después de todo, no podían irse sin despedirse... Pero cuando llegaron, ella estaba flotando riendo como loca.

¿Myrtle la llorona... riendo? – Preguntó Ron en voz alta atónito.

¡¡Tienes algún problema!! ¡¡Acaso a mi se me ha prohibido reír!! – La fantasma le hablaba cara a cara al pelirrojo que de pronto estaba pálido.

No... no.. es que... –

Mirtle, solo veníamos a despedirnos... es nuestro ultimo año así que... –

Pero que gentil eres, Harry... – Le dijo la chica pestañeando suavemente y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, ya esta ya lo hicimos, así que nos vamos que tengo que buscar a mi hermana... – Ron parecía presuroso de irse cuanto antes.

Bueno, vete... pero entonces no podré decirte quien se la llevó... – Los tres se quedaron allí parados observándola. Sabían perfectamente que ella podía estar donde quisiera cuando quisiera, y que probablemente supiera muchas mas cosas que ellos.

Mejor, quedémonos un rato mas con mi gran amiga Myrtle... – Dijo Ron, mirándola amistosamente.

TU no eres mi amigo. Harry lo es, así que se lo contare a él... –

Bueno, ya cuéntame, Myrtle... – Le dijo el aludido.

Hace un tiempo, dos chicas vinieron a invadir mi espacio... y a una de ellas se le ocurrió vomitar en MI baño... horrible... puaj... y luego se pusieron a hablar tan alto que tuve que escuchar... no tuve alternativa... – Los tres muchachos se miraron. – Bueno, el hecho es que me di cuenta de que la chica que había vomitado se llamaba Ginny... y la otra Katie... o algo por el estilo... y a la chica colorada la reconocí porque seguramente era la hermana del pelirrojo molesto amigo de Harry Potter... –

¿Podrías abreviar? – Le dijo el chico enojado.

¡¡Oye, si lo prefieres no te digo nada!! –

Ron, discúlpate... –

¿Qué me disculpe? – Mirando a sus amigos que hacían falsos gestos desaprobatorios, resignado tuvo que acceder. – Ok, perdón... ¿serias tan amable de continuar? –

Iba diciendo, que la chica colorada dijo muchas cosas... que alguien la perseguía... que se había besado con un tal Malfoy... y que la habían violado... –

¿¿¿QUÉ LA HABÍAN VIOLADO??? ¿¿¿QUÉ SE BESO CON DRACO MALFOY??? - Ron no solo estaba fuera de quicio, sino que Hermione perdió el equilibrio y Harry tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera al suelo. Los tres estaban boquiabiertos.

Pero hay mas, porque el día que Dumbledore dio el discurso de fin de año, yo quise ir a espiar por una de las ventanas que dan al Lago... siempre miro desde afuera porque no me gusta que me vean allí todos los demás fantasmas... y vi como entre varios tipos la agarraban y tocaban un caldero... luego desaparecieron... Y justo esta mañana oí a dos chicas que decían "La mosquita muerta de Weasley se escapo con el bomboncito de Draco Malfoy... ¿Es que alguien como él puede mirar a esa niñita?" Y la otra le decía "para mí que le dio un filtro de amor..." y luego seguían caminando como si nada... y a mí me dio mucha gracia oírlo, porque lo que vi no fue que se fueran por las buenas, ¡¡¡jajajaj!!! – La chica fantasma comenzó a reír nuevamente y cuando por fin pudo para y trató de encontrar a los tres muchachos, estos ya no estaban...

Justo que les iba a contar la mejor parte... es una lastima... no se van a enterar que la chica esta embarazada... – Y con una sonrisa malévola desapareció tras una pared...

xxxxxxxx

Draco se encontraba en la habitación. Buscaba la manera de salir y salvar a Ginny de lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo. Pero no podía... estaba atado de manos y no podía utilizar magia. No podía creer que el idiota de Fudge le hubiera dicho a ella que él era un mortífago... **_Pero si lo eres... eres un mortífago aunque no te guste, tienes la marca tenebrosa y nadie te la podrá quitar..._** Le decía su inconsciente. Si seguía así, se iba a terminar volviendo loco. Pero él ya no lo era... lo había sido, pero solo para agradar a su padre. Fue la única razón. Y cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, de que eso no era un simple juego de niños se aterró. Se había metido en algo grande... pero siniestro. Y todo por culpa de su padre, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo lo que sacrificaba su hijo para complacerlo. Por eso lo odiaba. Por haberlo convertido en algo así... en un monstruo...

De pronto, sintió un ruido sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia la ventana que había en la pequeña habitación y descubrió una hermosa lechuza blanca que picoteaba el vidrio para que la dejaran entrar. Pero él no podía abrirle... sin embargo, una idea se le ocurrió. Lentamente se fue parando. Le dio la espalda a la ventana y trató de alcanzarla. Pero no. Estaba muy alta. Se sintió derrotado, y el toc-toc no ayudaba mucho... Recostó su espalda contra la pared y su vista se fijó en todos lados del cuarto... la cama... la alfombra... la silla... el plac... ¡La silla! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Casi corrió hacia donde estaba la pequeña silla de madera en la que lo habían atado, y haciendo uso de sus piernas la pateó hacia la ventana. Un hilo de esperanza comenzó a brotar y... se detuvo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para subirse sin las manos? Otra vez la derrota... pero no, él era Draco Malfoy... el Gran Draco Malfoy, y no se iba a dar por vencido así como así. Se fue para atrás y sin quitar la vista de la silla, tomó carrera y dio un gran salto... y se calló. Otro golpe mas para la colección... Sin embargo, se levantó dolorido, y volvió a echarse para atrás tomando impulso. Corrió muy rápido y volvió a saltar, esta vez, haciendo equilibrio sobre la silla. Ahora si, lo había logrado, estaba sobre la silla a la altura de la ventana. Satisfecho, se dio media vuelta, con mucho cuidado de no caerse, y poniendo las manos en la ventana logró subirla poco a poco y con mucha fuerza. Cuando el hueco fue lo suficientemente grande como para que el ave pasara, esta entró en la habitación y volando encima de Malfoy le hizo ver que tenía un papel en la pata.

¡Suéltalo, idiota no ves que no puedo agarrarlo! – Le dijo molesto al animal que ululó fuertemente y comenzó a picotearlo en la cabeza.

¡¡¡Ey!!! ¡¡Ya basta!! – El ave cedió y dejó caer en el suelo un pergamino. Malfoy se sentó y pudo leerlo.

Si estas leyendo esto, es porque Hedwig te encontró. Le enviamos una lechuza a Ginny pero esta regresó con el pergamino, por lo que sabemos que alguien la mantiene aislada. Sabemos todo y cuando Hedwig regrese con tu paradero iremos a buscarla. Ron dice que si le vuelves a poner una mano encima a su hermanita de nuevo "&!!7&9... espero te haya quedado claro...

Draco terminó de leerlo y luego dijo:

¿Para esto volví a golpearme? – Estaba molesto. Lo que faltaba, era que el Weasley cabeza de fósforo viniera a amenazarlo a él... bufó y miró a la lechuza que estaba mirándolo desde la ventana. Parecía que se había alejado temiendo las represalias que pudiera tener la carta.

¡¡Vamos, vete!! Y trae a los estúpidos esos para que me ayuden a salir de aquí y rescaten a Ginny... – Estaba furioso, pero ante todo estaba ella... Draco hubiera jurado que el ave le asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir volando y perderse en el cielo...

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny no sabia que hacer. Thomas la tenía amenazada con hacerle mas daño a Draco... e incluso matarlo si llegaba a decir algo incorrecto en la cena. Pero el solo hecho de estar rodeada por mortífagos la asqueaba. Él la tenía agarrada de un brazo y caminaban por la enorme casa. En eso, llegaron a una puerta.

Bueno, preciosa, llegó la hora... y acuérdate de quien esta en peligro en caso de se te olvide que de ahora en mas me perteneces... – Y poniendo una mano en el vientre de la chica, agregó: - Y él también... – Ginny sintió ganas de ir y meterle la mano en una olla de agua hirviendo para que jamás volviera a tocarla pero la imagen de Draco tirado en el suelo la aterraba.

Yo jamás seré tuya... –

Te equivocas, preciosa... ya lo eres... – Y con una sonrisa de superioridad abrió la puerta. Ginny sentía que su corazón iba a dos mil por hora. Había una mesa muy larga con mucha gente que estaba sentada hablando. Intentó buscar alguna cara conocida, es decir, algún espía de la orden que pudiera ayudarla... pero por mas que buscaba no veía a nadie... Intentó sonreír para no demostrar que estaba asustada pero no lo logró. Los presentes se levantaron y ella advirtió que dejaban de hablar. Pensó que Thomas Fudge debía ser alguien muy importante entre los mortífagos como para causar tal efecto... nuevamente la repugnancia se hizo presente en ella. Él comenzó a caminar y le indicó que se sentara en una silla. El se sentó a su lado, en la cabecera de la mesa. Los presentes hicieron lo mismo y se escuchó un murmullo.

Bien, mis compañeros, los he reunido a todos hoy para presentar a una nueva compañera. La hermosa chica que nos acompaña será mi compañera... y la madre de mi hijo... – Un murmullo general se volvió a generar, pero él se levantó y todos callaron.

Por lo tanto, esta noche será su iniciación y le será hecha la Marca Tenebrosa... –

¿¿QUÉ?? – Ginny se había levantado de golpe y estaba pálida. Todos la miraron. Algunos palparon sus varitas..

¡Vuelve a sentarte! – Le ordenó Thomas. En sus ojos se veía el odio y ella sintió que el miedo la invadía. No podía ser... ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso? ¿Es que para lo único que vivía ese hombre era para hacerla sufrir? Ella no contestó. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo de allí, pero no podía hacerlo. Eran muchos... y aunque lo lograra, no podía dejar a Draco allí. Lentamente, fue sentándose en la silla. Sin embargo, maquinaba algo... desmayarse... vomitar... cualquier cosa... no podía permitir que le hicieran la marca... no podía...

Así me gusta... ahora, cuando vuelvas a interrumpirme, chasquearé los dedos y alguien va a empezar a gritar... y tu vas a oírlo suplicar que lo maten... – Ginny creyó que se abalanzaría sobre él y lo mataría a golpes, pero se contuvo. – Muy bien, luego de la cena comenzara la ceremonia... – Y acto seguido, aplaudió y la comida apareció en los platos. Ginny estaba hambrienta, pero no quería comer. Tenía la intención de desfallecer de hambre y morirse antes de que la convirtieran en una mortifaga... o al menos lo intentaran... Mientras observaba a los presentes buscando algo que le resultara familiar, algo se le cruzó. Una lechuza, si eso era... miró hacia el gran ventanal que había en la sala, y descubrió a Hedwig intentando por todos los medios que alguien le abriera. Ginny se desesperó. Si Thomas la veía de seguro que la mataría... no podía permitirlo... además, la pequeña lechuza de Harry era su llave a la libertad. Intentó hacerle señas para que se fuera, pero le resultó inútil. La lechuza seguía tratando de llamar la atención. De pronto, vió algo que le paralizó el corazón. ¡¡Tres personas volando en dirección a ella!! Creyó estar viendo visiones, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Su hermano, Harry y Hermione se habían parado frente al inmenso ventanal y trataban de llamar la atención de los comensales que aún no se percataban de que tenían visitas. Ginny no podía creerlo, y ya no sabia que hacer para advertirles... y no pudo hacer mucho, porque uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado, se había dado cuenta que ella no dejaba de mirar hacia delante y también miró...

¡¡Es Harry Potter!! ¡¡Fudge, nos encontraron!! – Todos los mortífagos se pusieron de pie de golpe y sacaron sus varitas. Los tres amigos, se quedaron paralizados. Levantaron vuelo y rodearon el lugar, buscando algún escondite.

Bueno, preciosa, parece que tu hermanito no es tan idiota como tu padre y te encontró... al parecer tendremos que irnos a otro lugar... – Y tomando a Ginny del brazo la condujo por los pasillos nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba la ventana para ver si alguien pasaba por allí. Sin embargo, nadie se asomaba. **_Seguramente la lechuza es tan estúpida como su dueño y se perdió por el camino..._** Pero justo en ese momento, tres escobas pasaron a toda velocidad. Se paró de un salto y comenzó a gritar. Cuando se había quedado sin voz, y creyó que los estúpidos habían seguido de largo, una cabeza se le apreció de golpe. Tan de golpe, que lo asustó. Hermione jamás dejaría de reírse de su cara... jamás...

Los tres muchachos rompieron la pared con hechizos, y la chica con un "alohomora" logró quitarle las esposas mágicas que lo inmovilizaban. Una vez que estuvo libre, el rubio ni siquiera les agradeció. Tomó la varita que estaba escondida en una habitación continua y se echó a correr.

Ron estuvo a punto de acogotarlo, pero como salió corriendo tan rápido, no tuvo tiempo y se puso a correr tras él para alcanzarlo. Así que los tres, perseguían a Malfoy que a su vez perseguía a Thomas...

xxxxxxxxx

¡Suéltame! – Le gritaba Ginny intentando que él dejara de atarla.

No me molestes, preciosa. Ya te soltare, en cuanto termine de convertir este libro en un traslador... –

¡¡Auxilio!! – Gritaba ella, rogando para que su hermano y sus amigos hubiesen liberado a Draco y se encontraran cerca. Pero Thomas se le acercó y le conjuró un hechizo con el cual, de su varita salió una cinta que envolvió la boca de la chica, impidiéndole hablar. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se cayó y una sombra apareció tras del polvo. Draco no le dio tiempo de nada. Lanzó un hechizo tras otro, para darle con alguno al escurridizo de Thomas que finalmente cayó al suelo. El rubio se le acercó para cerciorarse de que estaba inconsciente y sonrió satisfecho. Conjuró un hechizo y de su varita salieron unas cuerdas atando al cuerpo inerte del hombre. Luego, se le acercó a Ginny y con un rápido movimiento la desató. Ambos se abrazaron. Ella lloraba nuevamente (N/A: KE RARO... © y él la contenía. Al segundo, llegaron los tres muchachos agitados de tanto correr, y con las varitas en alto.

¡¡Cuidado Ginny, es un mortífago!! ¡¡Y venimos de luchar contra un grupo de ellos!! – Le gritó Hermione al verla junto a Draco. La chica esbozó una triste sonrisa. En parte tenían razón. Él era un mortífago... pero a ella no le importaba... demasiado...

¡¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!! – Pudo decir Ron, antes de abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo de la forma muggle.

¡¡Ron, ya basta!! ¡¡Él me salvó!! – Le imploraba Ginny, tratando en vano de librar a Draco de su hermano. Harry la tomó de la cintura alejándola de la pelea y Hermione le preguntó.

¿Te salvó? ¿De quien? –

¡¡De él!! – Dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba Fudge... Todos miraron hacia el lugar señalado y Draco aprovechó ese momento para separarse de Ron.

¡¡Si quieres descargarte con alguien, entonces hazlo con él que es el que... – Se detuvo al notar la mirada de cierta pelirroja.

¿De que? – Preguntaron los tres casi al unísono.

Él es el culpable de que yo este embarazada... –

Cuatro miradas se posaron en ella... la verdad cada vez estaba mas cerca...

* * *

N/A: Wolas!! bueno, aqui me tienen con capi nuevo, jeje, espero que les haya gustado... La verdad, son la 1 y media de la mañana y despues de las 6 hojas en Word que escribi recien ya no me quedan ganas de seguir tecleando, asique... les mando muuchos bsos y acuerdense:

ESCRIBIR REVIEWS ES GRATIS Y NO LE HACEN MAL A NADIE... AL CONTRARIO... ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

Aqui les contesto a los que SI me escribieron, jeje... Byes!!

**_Laurana-malfoy-rin:_** Bueno, lamento mucho lo del atake de ansiedad... aqui tienes un poco de alivio para Draco... y para ti, jeje... Y bueno, por lo del golpe no te preocupes... que ya me voy a encargar de que se lo devuelvan mil veces peor... muajajaja.... Te mando un bso!!!

**_Ginny-ForEver:_** Bueno, le pase tus agradecimientos a Kaoru, y me dijo que si no actualizo rapido se va a aliar con vos para explotarme... yo creo que es mafiosa... como sea, como veras, yo queria separarlos justo en este momento, pero queria sacar a la luz que èl habia sido un mortifago... para el transcurso de la historia... que en realidad recien empieza... bueno bueno. No te cuento mas nada, jeje. Te mando un bso!!

**_Eire:_** Bueno, en este cap. las cosas se mejoraron aunque sea un poco... y si, pobre Ginny... la verdad es que la toy haciendo sufrir mucho... jeje, soy muy mala... - y bueno, no eres la unica que quiere matar a Fudge Jr... yo creo que Malfoy se lo va a mandar a uds para que hagan el trabajo sucio por el, jajajaj. Te mando un bso!!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** A ver a ver.... ¿Como es eso de que mis llantos son de mentirita? Ya vas a ver cuando te agarre y te haga de goma si me decis que son de mentirita... ®.. jajajjaja, pero no era que la mafiosa y la explotadora eras vos??? Pucha que intercambiamos roles... jajaja te mando un bso!! Little Happy Box, pide cortesmente a Mel que no escriba boludeces a mitad de la noche... que espere para escribir los RR a que este mas lucida ®..

**_Jane malfoy-028:_** Hola!! Bueno, una sorpresa verte por aqui, jeje, perome alegro que hayas venido especialmente a leer mi fic. Gracias por lo que me dices, jeje. Se que la historia es algo tragica... con algunos tokes de humor... segun una amiga, es tragicomica... pero es que no puedo contenerme... tengo que agregarle chistes a la historia... lo hago casi inconscientemente, jeje. Bueno, te mande un mail a tu correo para que pudieras publicar... espero que hayas podido hacerlo... me encantaria leer algo tuyo por aca... bueno, te mando un bso muy grande!!! Deby

**_Rosy:_** Yo creo que en realidad no sos vos la que se atrasa... sino yo que me adelanto... jajaja, Bueno, en este cap. resolvi unas cuantas cosas... espero que te haya gustado... Bueno, me despido y te mando un bso grande!! y que bueno que despues de este mes vas a ponerte al corriente, jeje !!

**_Luthien:_** Aqui tienes un adelanto del "que todo acabe bien" jeje. Y si... los estoy haciendo sufrir un monton... pero no todo es color de rosa en la vida... tienen que sufrir algo antes de ser felices, jeje... Nos estamos leyendo!!

**_Fiosol:_** Hola bueno, aqui tienes el cap. Que bueno que verde y escarlata te haya gustado, y que este tmb... espero no descepcionarte... - te mando un bso!! y espero tu RR con alguna critica... o elogio, jajajaj!!! -


	10. The Truth

Capítulo 10: The truth

Ron estaba con la boca abierta y no podía articular ningún tipo de palabra. Hermione necesitaba sostenerse en Harry para no caerse y estrellarse en el suelo. Draco aprovechó la situación para acercarse a Ginny y mirarla a los ojos. Pero ella tenía la mirada perdida y estaba ensimismada en sí misma. Él no podía verla así... tomó entre sus manos la delicada barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Gin... no te preocupes... las cosas se van a arreglar... ya lo veras... –

-¿¿Qué las cosas se van a arreglar?? ¿¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?? ¿¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tiene 16 años?? –

-Sé perfectamente la edad que tiene, Weasley. Pero por lo que puedo ver, es mucho mas madura que tú... bueno, en realidad, Crabbe y Goyle juntos son mas listos que tú... – El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-Ron... no quería preocuparte... está bien... ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Voy a tener a ese bebé y será mío... no de él... – Dijo señalando al cuerpo de Fudge que seguía tirado en el piso.

-P... pero... Gin... –

-Pero nada... es una decisión que ya he tomado. – Draco la miró. Jamás la había visto actuar de esa forma... parecía otra...

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. Hermione ya estaba mas entera. La noticia la había sacado de quicio. Ginny era una niña... no podía ser que estuviera embarazada... y menos de un crápula como ese... pero ella se había resignado a ser madre... ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía pasar a ser madre de un día para el otro?

-Ginny, ¿Estas segura que podrás ser madre? –

-Hermy... creo que no estoy preparada... pero ya lo estaré... – hablaba como una verdadera mujer. Ron miró a su hermanita. ¿Y si era verdad que se había acostado con Malfoy? ¿Y si el hijo que esperaba era de él? Ron tenía una imaginación muy grande... y hasta el día de su muerte, hubiera dicho que no estaba seguro de si su primer sobrino era un Fudge... o un Malfoy...

Los amigos se quedaron observándola un buen rato. Draco se sentía incómodo con las continuas miradas que le echaban los tres amigos. Pero él no se iba a ir dejándola sola... no en ese momento... tenía que acompañarla. Y ayudarla.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía saber que hacer.

Ginny estaba muy callada. Demasiado. Miraba su pancita y con sus manos se acariciaba el vientre suavemente. Draco la observaba en silencio, sentado a su lado. De repente, ella levantó la mirada y ante la sorpresa de todos, se tiró suavemente sobre el rubio. Y se durmió. Con una hermosa sonrisa de paz en su rostro. Al principio, Ron corrió hacia ella intentado despertarla, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Hermione le dijo que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital para que la revisaran y le dijeran que debían hacer.

-Ella ya sabe lo que debe hacer – Dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Ella es una niña. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es mejor para ella... ¿Cómo va a saber que es lo mejor para su bebé? –

-Mira, Weasley. Ella será tu hermana y todo lo que quieras. Pero no es una niña. La has visto hablar y si no te ha quedado claro que quiere quedarse con ese bebé, entonces además de ser un idiota eres un pésimo hermano –

-¡Basta de pelear! Ron, por una vez... ¡y solo una vez! Malfoy tiene razón. Ginny está muy segura de lo que quiere... y no puedes prohibirle que se haga cargo de su hijo.- Dijo Hermione tomando su varita y haciendo levitar a Ginny. –Y ahora, vamosnos antes de que lleguen mas mortífagos... –

Todos se pusieron en marcha, y Draco puso a fuerza de patadas a Fudge en una escoba que encontró. La ató a la suya, y los cuatro con Ginny dormida se dirigieron al San Mungo. Allí, una enfermera les dijo que por favor le dejaran a Ginny en sus manos.

-Escúchenme, voy a dejar un "paquetito" en un lugar seguro y ya vuelvo. Si Ginny despierta díganle que en un momento volveré. Y si no lo hacen, lo lamentarán... –

-Mira Malfoy, tu no nos intimidas... ¡y ni se te ocurra amenazarnos! – Dijo Harry muy en serio.

-Ah Potter, creí que te habías vuelto mudo... bueno, vero que sigues diciendo estupideces como siempre... –

-Solo cállate... estamos en un hospital... ten un poco de respeto... – Le dijo Hermione. Ron estaba muy callado... estaba raro, porque para no contestar a un agresión de Malfoy...

-Como sea. Me voy. – Y levantándose de la silla, despareció en una chimenea.

* * *

Draco apareció en su casa. Era libre, ya no tendría que volver a Hogwarts y podía practicar la magia sin temer a que lo expulsaran... aunque muchas veces lo había hecho antes y su padre había amenazado y/o sobornado a los jueces para que no lo expulsaran. Pero luego se ganaba una buena reprimenda por haber hecho que su padre gastara dinero... que tiempos aquellos...

Tiró a Fudge al suelo. **_Como pesa el condenado..._** pensó. Y sin esperar, invocó un balde de agua helada y se lo volcó en la cabeza. El hombre pegó un alarido y despertó tiritando.

-Con que así despiertas ¿Eh? Ya te voy a dar a ti... –

-¿Qué es esto?¿Dónde estoy? –

-Esto es la venganza... y estas en una de tus peores pesadillas... solo que vas a sufrir mucho... mucho mas... – Y dicho esto, le lanzó un Crucio. El hombre se retorcía de dolor implorando y suplicando que parara. Draco cedió. Pero para darle una patada en los testículos que Thomas no se esperaba.

-¿Te gusta? Porque cuando le pegabas a Ginny parecía que los golpes te gustaban... – Y le pegó una patada muy fuerte en el estómago. El tipo volvió a gritar de dolor y esta vez comenzó a escupir sangre.

Draco estuvo torturándolo un largo rato. El piso de su casa estaba bañado en sangre, y el hombre se había desmayado unas cuantas veces.

-A ver si de tantos golpes en los testículos se te quitan esas ganas de andar violando y embarazando mujeres... – Y siguió golpeándolo hasta que le dolieron los pies.

* * *

-Mmm... ¿Draco? –

-No querida... soy mamá... – Ginny abrió los ojos. La luz no la dejaba ver bien por lo que volvió a cerrarlos. Intentó de nuevo. Esta vez pestañeó un poco y pudo ver quién se encontraba en la silla al lado de su cama.

Su madre.

Molly tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La vida la estaba golpeando duro... y ella no sabía que hacer para seguir adelante y ayudar a su hija. No sabía de donde sacar las fuerzas para darle el empujoncito que necesitaba su niña... Su Ginny para salir del nido y poder volar sola.

-¿Por qué lloras mamá? –

-Por nada hija... dime... ¿te sientes bien?-

-Extraña. ¿Qué paso?-

-Tuvieron que darte muchas pociones. Tenías un hematoma en las costillas que debían curar...-

-Ah... Por eso era que me dolía tanto... – La señora Weasley lanzó un sollozo y abrazó a su hija. Ginny no se esperaba eso y por eso se sorprendió un poco al sentir el tibio calor que le irradiaba esa mujer. Hacía mucho tiempo que su madre no la abrazaba... y menos de esa forma... Y se sintió contenida... querida... comprendida... Se sintió bien.

-Mamá... ¿sabes todo no es cierto? –

-Si, mi chiquita... tu hermano me contó todo... todavía no entiendo como no nos lo contaste... ¿acaso no sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado? –

-Mamá... no quería contarles... porque...tenía mucho miedo... por ustedes... –

-¿Por nosotros? Ay hija... ¿te olvidas que tienes 6 hermanos mayores mas tu padre para defendernos? Y no te preocupes que Malfoy ya se encargó de Fudge... le dio su merecido y lo llevó a Azcaban...-

-¿¿Qué??- La chica se había levantado de golpe. Estaba pálida y con expresión asustada.

-¿No te alegra? – Le preguntó confundida Molly.

-Mamá... es un mortífago... en Azcaban va a salir con mayor rapidez que como entró... Tiene mucho poder... dinero... ¡Ay mamá! Es por eso que no quería contarles... va a salir y se va a vengar... – La chica comenzó a llorar abochornada.

-No...no... ya no llores... él no va a salir, tu padre y tus hermanos se encargarán de eso... –

-Y yo también me encargaré...- Draco Malfoy había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro apagado.

-¡Draco! ¡Viniste! – Molly creyó que lo que veía era un sueño... o una pesadilla... su hija, sonriéndole a un Malfoy... y lo que era peor... un Malfoy rescatando a su hija, y abrazándola en sus propias narices. Cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione le habían contado que Malfoy había estado con Ginny todo ese tiempo y que la había salvado de aquel hombre, no creyó que fuera para tanto... tal vez había sido casualidad... o lastima... pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

-Le dí su merecido al maldito ese, no te preocupes... no va a salir de Azcaban ni que se lo pidan de rodillas, porque sabe que lo estaré esperando... no llores, no me gusta verte mal... además, tu hijo va a pensar que eres una llorona... – Le dijo, poniendo su mano en el vientre de la chica que sintió cosquillas de solo pensar en su bebé. Ginny sonrió. Estaba a punto de decirle a su madre si los podía dejar solos, cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya se estaba yendo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, los dejó suspirando por lo crecida que estaba su hija... y porque iba a ser abuela...

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses de aquello. Ginny ya estaba de cuatro meses, y su pancita ya era notoria. Sus padres le habían pedido permiso a Dumbledore para que empezara las clases en su casa, y así no tendría que evitar miradas y comentarios que la lastimaran. El anciano había dado permiso de que a ella le llegaran las tareas por medio de lechuzas, y solo asistiría al colegio para realizar exámenes, a través de Polvos Flú. En esa ocasión nadie podría decirle nada... porque estaban en prueba...

Ginny estaba contenta porque veía casi todos los días a Draco. Sus padres la apoyaban en ese noviazgo luego de que el muchacho les había "rescatado a su hijita de las garras de Fudge". Por su lado, Draco seguía lidiando con su mente por seguir molestándolo, pero ya estaba resignado a tener que escucharla.

Ron y Hermione seguían de novios con alguna que otra pelea de vez en cuando, pero era normal entre ellos. Harry se preocupaba mucho por la salud de Ginny. Para él seguía siendo la hermanita pequeña de Ron, y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

Ginny se encontraba en casa de Draco. El verano se estaba por acabar, pero igualmente hacía mucho calor... y él tenía una magnífica piscina.

-Draco, ven al agua... – Le gritó ella saliendo de una de sus tantas sumergidas.

-Espera... aún no tengo ganas... –

-Vamos... si no vienes solo, voy a tirarte... y eso no te va a gustar... – le dijo, saliendo del agua, toda empapada. Su bikini dejaba ver su pancita, aquella que tanto le gustaba mirar a él. Lentamente se acercó adonde él, y haciéndose la distraída intentó empujarlo dentro. Pero él, haciendo una maniobra rápida, la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola luego con fuerza.

Ambos rieron, y ella terminó tumbada en el suelo con él besándola suavemente.

Pero luego se separaron.

-Ginny, hay algo que tengo que decirte... – Le dijo levantándose lentamente y con la mirada triste.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó ella, incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos, como esperando encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos.

-Es que... me ofrecieron un trabajo muy bueno... en una compañía muy grande... – Empezó él pausadamente como si temiera decir algo malo.

-¡Pero eso es excelente! ¿Por qué estas con esa cara de carnero degollado? –

-Porque para que me acepten tengo que trabajar por tres meses en el exterior... digamos que es una prueba... para luego ascenderme y poder regresar... –

-Oh... ya veo... – Sus ojos demostraban su tristeza pero sus palabras se tornaron frías.

-Ginny, esto es muy importante para mí. Pero si tú no quieres que me vaya, entonces no lo haré... solo dime que quieres que haga... si lo quieres así, entonces me quedaré a tu lado... –

-Escúchame Draco. Es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a todos que no eres un inútil. De que puedes salir adelante tú solo, sin ayuda de tu padre... Tienes que hacerlo. – Y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, agregó. –Yo te esperaré. No importa cuanto sea, siempre estaré aquí esperando por ti. Y él también... – Dijo, tomando con una de sus manos, la de Draco y colocándola en su vientre.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo beso.

Y se separaron...

* * *

N/A: Hola!! Bueno, tarede un poco mas en escribir este cap. es que me fui a dormir a la casa de Kaoru, jeje, asique pueden echarle la culpa a ella XDD Pero aqui esta, y les digo que disfruté mucho haciendolo... me encantó... espero que a ustedes tambien...

La verdad, sigo sorprendiendome. Ya pasé mi propio record (50 RR con verde y escarlata) porque tengo 51, jeje y voy por mas!!! XPP

Ya saben: Los reviews son gratis y no le hacen mal a nadie... al contrario...

Bue, ya ta. Me despido y les mando muchos besos a todos!!

Deby

Aca van las contestaciones a los RR:

**_Eire:_** Bueno, aqui tienes a Fudge sufriendo, jeje... y la verdad creo que conoces mi forma de escribir...porque aún tengo muchas cosas planeadas en mi cabecita para este fic... jeje. Te mando un bso y espero noticias tuyas!!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Jajajaj, acabo de leer tu RR en Sweet Dreams, y me reí mucho. Siempre me haces reir, jeje. Aún cuando estoy deprimida como hoy, vos sos la que viene y me alegra. Te kiero mucho, y gracias por estar siempre!!! Ah y con respecto al fic, jeje, espero que te haya gustado XDD. Te kiere: Little Happy Box.

**_Jane Malfoy-028:_** Bueno, de nada por contestar el RR y lamento no haber mandado bien el mail al principio... lo mandé a hoymail, en lugar de Hotmail... soy medio tarada... y bue, pero despues me avivé y lo mandé bien... creo... espero que te haya servido... Con respecto a tu fic, me gustó mucho, espero que lo continues . Jejeje, a Kaoru la hice fanatica de los D/G, jeje y a vos de Hedwig XDD besos para vos y nos vemos!!!

**_Yuna Malfoy Black:_** Bueno, muchisisimas gracias por leer mis fics, la verdad me halaga tener seguidoras XDD y no te preocupes que con que me hayas escrito diciendome unas palabritas me alcanza... yo tmb he pasado por el no tener internet y te comprendo... Te mando un bso!! Pd. ¿Quien te recomendó mi fic? Me muero de ganas por saber quien me hace propaganda, jeje!!

**_Laurana-Malfoy-Rin:_** jejeje, te imaginas bien las caras Y me alegro muchisimo de que te haya gustado. La verdad, me encanta que a tantas personas les guste lo que escirbo... snif... snif... (me estoy contagiando de Ginny con eso de llorar cada cinco minutos...�) te mando un bso!! Pd: Puedes implementar alguna de las tecnicas de malfoy con tu ordenador...XDD

**_Ginny-ForEver:_** Mmm... eso de que alies con Kaoru no me gusta nada... y espero que no haga falta, porque yo escribo por puro placer. A mi me encanta hacerlo y espero que nunca se me acabe la imaginacion, jeje... porque sino creo que uds dos me van a acogotar... -... Y con respecto al fic, sip. recien empieza... todavía falta lo mas emocionante... pero no te digo nada mas... (ya sabras que soy muy mala...XDD) te mando un beso!!

**_Rosy:_** espero que este cap te haya gustado, jeje. Sip, por fin les hice ver la realidad... la verdad al principio eran muy estupidos... menos mal que me lo advertiste a tiempo asique Gracias!!! y ahora si, me despido... espero noticias tuyas!! Bsos deby.

**__**


	11. Soledad

Capítulo 11: Soledad

Ginny caminaba por los jardines de su casa. Solitaria. Desde que Draco había partido las palabras no eran sino susurros y la vida se había tornado oscura. **_Pero si siempre tu vida ha sido oscura..._** Se decía a sí misma. Ya estaban en navidad... los meses habían pasado muy lentamente como si el tiempo supiera el punto exacto para hacerla sufrir.

Las cartas de su novio llegaban casi todos los días y ese era su soporte. Su familia estaba con ella. Le decían que todo saldría bien, que las cosas se aclararían... pero ella sentía que no la ayudaban. No sabían como hacerlo. O ella no quería su ayuda...

Sin embargo, pese a sus súplicas de que un día despertase y se encontrara con Draco a su lado, éste no regresaba. En sus cartas siempre lo decía lo atareado que estaba y que todos sus compañeros eran tan incompetentes que no podían hacer nada sin él.

Por eso se quedaba... no regresaba... la dejaba sola...

* * *

Draco no cesaba de escribir. Su pluma literalmente volaba y llenaba pergaminos en blanco en pocos minutos. Su jefe le había dicho que si seguía así, en pocos meses lo ascenderían... pero el tiempo pasaba y él creía que jamás podría volver a tiempo.

A tiempo para verla parir... para tomarla de la mano y estar a su lado... **_¡Oh por Salazar que me he vuelto un estúpido cursi!_** Casi le gritó a su subconsciente, que en ese tiempo parecía dormido. **_Eso te pasa por no escucharme..._** Le respondió ésta, haciéndole ver que siempre estaría allí para molestarlo.

Draco sonrió. Sí, se había vuelto un idiota. Había transgredido todas las reglas que le había impuesto su padre así desde el día en que nació. Y todo lo había hecho por ella... solo por ella...

Por Ginny Weasley...

-Malfoy, el jefe desea hablar con usted. – El aludido despertó y parándose de su silla se acercó a la oficina continua que era la de su jefe.

-Siéntese –Le ordenó el hombre gordo con peluca que tenía enfrente. Malfoy obedeció y lo miró seriamente. No sabía para que lo había lo había llamado, pero tenía una leve esperanza de que la razón fuera la de su ascenso.

-He estado observando que se desempeña muy bien en el poco tiempo que lo hemos tenido aquí – Hizo una pausa tras lo cual agregó. –Por lo tanto, he decidido que puede seguir trabajando en Inglaterra, como usted desea... – Malfoy suspiró. Eso quería decir que todo el tiempo pasado allí había sido en vano porque no iban a ascenderlo.

-Bueno, señor... entonces ¿puedo tomarme el día para planificar el viaje? Es que deseaba pasar las navidades allí... y... –

-Siéntese Malfoy. Todavía no terminé... – Le dijo el hombrecito severamente. Draco creyó que le pegaría a ese tipo que se creía superior... y luego un sentimiento de culpa le hizo arder las orejas... ese tipo le recordaba a alguien... a él...

-Como le decía antes de que me interrumpiera, su desempeño ha sido notable, por lo que he decidió mandarlo de nuevo a Inglaterra... con el ascenso que tanto ha estado esperando... – Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Luego de agradecerle formalmente y estrecharle la mano, se dirigió a su apartamento a arreglar las cosas...

Iba a darle una sorpresa a Ginny...

* * *

-Mamá el árbol ya tiene bastantes brujas... y eso que no estamos en haloween sino en navidad... –

-Ginny querida, jamás hay demasiadas brujas en un árbol navideño... – La chica se rindió. Cuando a su madre se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo quitaba.

-Molly, ¡ya llegué! Espero que la comida esté lista, porque estoy desfalleciendo de hambre... – Le dijo Arthur a su mujer dándole un beso en la frente.

-Si, amor... está servida... llama a los muchachos por favor... – Arthur pegó un grito. Al instante, en el comedor se aparecieron cuatro muchachos: los gemelos Weasleys, Ron y Harry que había ido a pasar sus primeras navidades fuera del colegio con los Weasleys.

Desde que Ron y Harry habían aprendido a desaparecerse, competían con Fred y George por quien lo hacía más rápido.

-Siéntense queridos. ¡Ginny, ven a comer! – Le gritó a su hija que deambulaba por el patio.

La chica asintió y como si sus piernas caminaran a un paso diferente de su cuerpo, llegó a la mesa muy lentamente. Harry aún no la había visto desde su llegada y se impresionó mucho al ver la enrome panza que portaba. Ya estaría de unos 8 meses... con razón la tensión se hacía presente en la Madriguera. Todos parecían pensar que en cualquier momento pasaría...

Ginny daría a luz.

* * *

El temor. El dolor. La angustia. La desesperación. La oscuridad... y la luz...

Por primera vez en muchas noches, Ginny podía dormir. Una sensación de bienestar la colmaba, como si algo bueno fuera a pasar. En sus sueños siempre aparecía Thomas para sumirla de nuevo en la mas completa oscuridad. Y nadie podía rescatarla.

Pero esa noche, alguien le tendía la mano... la ayudaba...

Y la rescataba.

Y todo desaparecía. Ella se sentó en la cama. Ya se había desvelado y no volvería a dormir. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó. Hacía mucho frío. Se puso una bata que encontró en una silla y se dirigió al baño.

El espejo le devolvió una imagen no muy grata. Parecía mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Y, sabiendo todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar... era comprensible...

Pero a ella no le gustaba. Odiaba ser la víctima, que toda la familia estuviera pendiente de ella. Ni siquiera Harry, su amigo de toda la vida la miraba igual. Le tenían lastima. Y ella lo odiaba.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con ella misma. Una Ginny con los ojos cansados y la mirada perdida. Sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su crecido vientre. No podía creer que un ser estaba allí. Que no estaba sola... ¡No estaba sola!

Un cálido sentimiento de felicidad comenzó a nacer dentro de ella. ¡Eso era! Todo ese tiempo había sentido que todos la abandonaban... que nadie la comprendía... que nadie estaba con ella. Y para colmo Draco se iba... dejándola aún más sola que antes.

Pero no era cierto. Alguien había estado con ella desde que él le arruinó la vida. Alguien había sufrido con ella... había sentido con ella... había vivido con ella.

Su hijo.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa en mucho... mucho tiempo. Por fin había entendido el porque quería tanto a ese bebé...

_Porque le recordaba que hasta en la más negra oscuridad... siempre hay una luz...

* * *

_

Ginny se levantó de mejor humor. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a encontrarse con su familia. Al bajar las escaleras sonrió al escuchar el barullo que armaban sus hermanos abriendo paquetes. Intentó acordarse de que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos y bajó lentamente. Al llegar al árbol, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar sus regalos. Pero no hizo falta, porque los tenía todos en el mismo lugar.

-¡Hola Gin! – Le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y mostrándole un aparato extraño que tenía en la mano. –Regalo de Lupin. Se supone que sirve para detectar "malas influencias en el aire" le dijo misteriosamente mientras ella reía y abría un paquete envuelto en rojo y dorado.

Al abrirlo se encontró con un libro que titulaba "Como hacer para tener un bebé mago y no morir en el intento". Detrás, una tarjeta. Era de Hermione. Siguió abriendo regalos por mucho tiempo. Su madre y su padre le habían obsequiado un conjuntito para bebé que cambiaba el color según era niño o niña. Los demás regalos eran simplemente los de siempre... ropa... alguna que otra broma para utilizar con enemigos, producto de Fred y George...

Sus ojos se pararon en un sobre verde y plateado que sobresalía justamente por su color. Sonrió. El único que podía enviarle una carta así era Draco, y tomando entre sus manos la carta comenzó a leerla:

_Weasley:_

_Me imagino que nadie te manda cartas con ese encabezado por lo que sabrás quien soy. Y si no, voy a decepcionarme un poco... Como verás no te he mandado un regalo... porque pienso dártelo personalmente. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos muy pronto, ya verás. Y además así tienes una excusa para verme: Tengo tu regalo..._

_Recuerda: esto es una extorsión... pero sabes que te quiero... y que lo hago solo porque me muero de ganas de verte. Bueno, ya es demasiado cursi para mí. Te mando un beso. Draco Malfoy._

Ginny cerró la carta sonriendo. "Estoy seguro de que nos veremos muy pronto"... eso le sonaba muy bien, y estrechó la carta contra su pecho. Luego de abrir más regalos, se encontró con uno que no se esperaba...

Abrió un paquete pequeño y se encontró con un par de escarpines... negros... algo le atacó el pecho. ¿Qué clase de persona le regalaría a un bebé escarpines negros? No quiso responder a su pregunta. Pero cuando estaba por preguntar quien había sido, encontró una carta metida en el fondo del paquete.

No quiso abrirla allí. Un presentimiento de que debía estar sola la invadió. Y ante la mirada atónita de sus padres se dirigió al jardín donde siempre acudía en busca de refugio.

Allí, lejos de las miradas de todos desenvolvió el papel. Después de unos minutos, se dejó caer contra el gran árbol que había estado en su casa desde tiempos inmemoriables.

No podía ser... no... una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Luego las demás, siguieron el ejemplo. Al poco tiempo, se encontraba tendida, agarrando bien fuerte su panza como si ésta fuera a escaparse. Mientras un dolor terrible le oprimía el pecho, alguien la encontró allí, llorando a mares.

-¡¡Ginny!! ¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo Harry corriendo para encontrarse con la hermanita de Ron, como él la recordaba. Ginny no sabía que decir. No dijo nada. El muchacho encontró la carta tirada a un lado de ella y la tomó entre sus manos.

La leyó.

Hola preciosa, espero que los escarpines negros que compré especialmente para nuestro baby te gusten... y sino... me importa poco. Ten mucho cuidado, porque estoy cerca... mas de lo que te imaginas... y en cualquier momento nos reencontraremos. Tu, yo... y nuestro hijo.

_Thomas F._

Harry volvió a leer la carta y luego al observó a ella. ¿Cómo podía haber una persona tan diabólica? ¿Cómo podía tener tanto interés en destrozarle la vida a una niña como ella? No lo sabía. Y tampoco quería encontrar una respuesta.

Por lo tanto, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla. Intentar ayudarla y calmar un poco ese sufrimiento que la consumía... poco a poco...

* * *

N/A: Wolas!!! Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado... la verdad en el próximo habrá mas acción, pero es que no quería poner todo en este porque les iba a adelantar mucho jeje... y todos saben que soy muuuy mala - jajaja.

Muchsisisismas gracias a todos por los 60 REVIEWS QUE TENGO!!! Todavía no lo puedo creer... la verdad, me hacen sentir muy bien... muchas grax!!!

Bueno, les mando muchso bss a todos y aca les contesto los reviews:

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Jajajaja, infaltable...vos siempre sos la primera en dejarme reviews jeje, te aodro!!! Y la verdad si... la pequeña anda creciendo... Y lo del baby acuatico... pucha que decirs boludeces cuando tenes sueño... te tas contagiando de mi!!!!! Jajjaa, te mando un bso!

**_Rosy:_** Si, la verdad es que pongo a Draco muy maduro... pero es que el fic ya está así y ya no lo puedo cambiar... para el proximo, jeje Bueno, el padre de Draco está fuera de servicio, jeje y la madre... brilla por su ausencia... voy a ver que hago al respecto... Te mando un bso!!

**_Eire:_** Bueno, te agregué en Msn, a ver si algún día coincidimos, jeje. Y la verdad todavía no pensé en terceras personas... sin hablar de Fudge... o.o Y no creo que lo haga porque la trama no necesita que los personajes sufran mas todavía... Te mando un beso!!

**_Laurana-malfoy-rin:_** Bueno, aquí tienes el fic, jeje. Espero te haya gustado. Malfoy anda por ahí volviendo... Fudge medio loco tratando de encontrar a Ginny desprevenida... ¿Te parece que la historia necesita mas animación xDDD jajaja espero que no...o.o te mando un beso!

**_Lauralanthalasa:_** Si que tenes un nick difícil de escribir, jeje XDD. Bueno, gracias por dejarme el review, jeje y me encanta que te haya gustado la historia. A veces yo tampoco se de donde saco mi propia imaginación... pero espero que nunca se acabe . Te mando un beso!!!

**_Susy-m:_** Bueno, gracias por las palabras que me dices. Y no te preocupes, seguiré tu consejo y no voy a dejar de escribir . Te mando un beso!!

**_Fiosol:_** Bueno, aca tienes la actualizacion. Muchas grax por lo que me dices y una preguntita... ¿Vos estas en o simplemente hay alguien con tu mismo nick? Bueno, bsos!!

**_Tefi:_** Si, mucha gente me reprocha eso... pero es que hace mucho tenía esa idea metida en la cabeza y quería llevarla a cabo. Bueno, grax por haberme dejaod y review y no te preocupes que Draco por ahora solo piensa en Ginny... y en mí, jajajja, Un bso!!


	12. La Luz

Capítulo 12: La luz

Draco volaba lo más rápido que podía. Temía no llegar para desearle una felíz navidad a Ginny. Por fín divisó a lo lejos a la imponente Madriguera. Nunca había entendido como era que esa familia tan grande seguía viviendo allí. Era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza.

Llegó a la enorme puerta de la casa. Descendió lentamente de la escoba y suspiró. Jamás en su vida había pensado en que se encontraría en esa situación: Un Malfoy parado frente a la puerta de los Weasley para desearles una Felíz Navidad. Frunció el ceño al pensar en que diría su padre si pudiera verlo. **_No diría nada. Sacaría su varita y nos mataría a todos. _**Pensó sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho.

El recordar a aquel hombre le hacía estremecer. Observó la marca en su brazo con repulsión. Aún le ardía desde la última vez que Él los había llamado. La última vez que él había acudido. Porque el Lord ya no existía.

Y su padre tampoco.

Suspiró. Juntó fuerzas y golpeó la puerta. Esperó. **_Demasiado silencio para ser una familia tan numerosa..._** Pensó. Pero luego se dijo que estaba demasiado paranoico...

De pronto, sintió pisadas que venían desde adentro. Se irguió. Una voz le preguntó.

-¿Quién es? –

-Soy yo. Draco Malfoy – Acto seguido, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. La silueta del señor Weasley apareció de entre las sombras y lo asustó. Draco se disponía a pasar cuando el hombre lo paró y observó a ambos lados de él. El chico se impacientó. ¿Qué se creía este tipo? ¿Qué había venido con Crabbe y Goyle? Sonrió ante su propio chiste. Mal chiste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a esos dos. Desde que se habían juntado con Zabini.

El padre de Ginny le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara. **_Al fin..._**Pensó Draco. Pero cuando entró en la casa casi se desmayó.

Todos los colorados tumbados en los sillones, Harry recostado sobre la pared y la señora Weasley junto con su hija que dormía en otro sillón. Todos estaban como si recién salieran de un velorio...

-¿Qué diablos pasó? – preguntó olvidándose de todo y corriendo hacia Ginny que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se sorprendió al ver lo crecida que tenía la panza. Parecía a punto de explotar...

Nadie le respondió. Harry se le acercó de mala gana y le extendió una carta. Draco lo miró a los ojos. En otros tiempos le hubiera dicho algo... cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiarlo.

Pero ya estaba cansado de sus jueguitos infantiles. Ahora era casi un hombre. Y lo único que le importaba era Ginny.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y la leyó. Los presentes podían ver como su pálida cara se iba convirtiendo en una olla a presión. Los mellizos se prepararon por si tenían que aplacar su furia. Todos conocían a Malfoy cuando se enfadaba.

Draco arrugó el papel con furia. Contempló a Ginny que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-Cuando encuentre a ese maldito hijo de perra lo mataré... muy lentamente... – Susurró. Los Weasleys intercambiaron miradas. Ron estaba perdido en pensamientos y parecía no escuchar nada.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por Ron...

-Yo voy contigo. Aunque te odie con todo mi corazón... – Levantó la mirada – Voy a encontrar a ese tipo y te ayudaré a hacerle rogar no haber nacido nunca... Malfoy... –

* * *

Ginny despertó sobresaltada. Lo último que recordaba eran voces... un llanto. De su madre seguramente. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. También sabía que le habían dado algo para dormir... porque estaba muy dolida... y asustada...

Y de pronto, nuevamente la desesperación y el terror la invadían. Thomas. La encontraría. ¿Por qué le temía tanto? No era más que una basura... colocó ambas manos en su vientre. Si, era una basura. Pero también era el padre de su hijo... ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ése nunca iba a ser nada de ese ser que llevaba dentro. Ella era su madre... y si debía tener un padre... ya lo encontraría.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Recordaba cuanto había llorado. Pero no más. No iba a dejar que le arruinara la vida sin luchar. Si, eso era. Iba a pelear... y lo iba a vencer.

Lentamente, fue levantándose. Miró a su lado un bulto que dormía en una silla. Sus ojos se dilataron al darse cuenta de quien era el que dormía allí.

Draco.

Entonces estaba allí. Junto a ella. En el momento que más la necesitaba, él se encontraba a su lado para protegerla... ayudarla... cuidarla.

Sonrió. Y lo vió parpadear.

-Con que la Bella Durmiente al fín se levanta... – Le dijo intentado esbozar una sonrisa. Pero no lo logró. Ginny sabía que él estaba herido por dentro. Todo lo que había hecho no había valido la pena. Él se había escapado de Azcaban, burlándose de todos y sobretodo de Malfoy...

-No pensaba dormir hasta que me muriera... – Draco se levantó de un salto y le tapó la boca suavemente con dos dedos.

-Nunca... jamás vuelvas a decir eso... Mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasará... – Ginny lo miraba entre sorprendida y casi se podría decir... felíz...

El muchacho quitó la mano del rostro de ella y se la quedó mirando. La habitación estaba oscura. Tal vez demasiado. Pero no importaba. En esos momentos la oscuridad era compañera. Draco se le acercó e inclinándose, la besó. Ella puso sus manos en el cuello de él y comenzó a hacer remolinos en su cabello. Ambos se transmitían los sentimientos en aquel beso.

El dolor que horas antes habían sentido, desapareció. Ya nada existía. Solo ellos dos. La vida les demostró entonces que también existen los momentos felices, haciendo que el nió de Ginny la pateara tan fuerte que ella se separó de Draco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Me... pateó... – Dijo casi sorprendida.

-Es normal... creo... – Le dijo el chico, acercándose nuevamente.

-Si... pero es que... fue muy fuerte... jamás lo había sentido así... –

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ella se sentó en la cama cuidadosamente. Él le colocó una mano en el vientre.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu madre...? – Preguntó, pero se vió sorprendido al sentir él mismo al bebé que se agitaba.

Se miraron. Ella sonrió timidamente. Él la miró sorprendido. La abrazó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo para transmitirle calor.

Luego, Ginny se apartó suavemente. Se sentía... extraña...

-Draco... esto no puede ser normal... – Dijo al mismo tiempo que veía como un líquido manchaba su túnica. Draco la miró casi horrorizado. No entendía nada... y eso era lo que lo aterraba más.

La chica creyó que sus piernas flaqueaban. No podía ser... todavía faltaba... no estaba preparada para ser madre...

Se dejó caer en los brazos de él, que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Draco... –

-Dime –

-Creo que rompí bolsa... – Él la observó. Ella podía ver el pánico en sus ojos.

Se paró bruscamente y sacó su varita. Con un hechizo hizo aparecer una silla de ruedas y ante las protestas de ella, la sentó allí.

-Escuchame bien, no necesito esto... ¡Puedo caminar! –

-Si... puedes caminar... pero yo no quiero que luego te desmayes y tenga que cargarte... –

-No creo que vaya a ser yo la del desmayo... – Le respondió ella con un tono sarcástico que Draco no llegó a notar. La llevó hacia la escalera y ahí tuvo el primer problema. ¿Cómo diablos iba a bajar a una chica en silla de ruedas hasta el primer piso? Y luego se autocontestó su pregunta. La magia. **_Soy un idiota..._** Se dijo mientras conjuraba un hechizo y hacía que la silla de ruedas levitara hacia abajo. Luego, bajó él y se encontró con el resto de la familia.

-¡¡Rápido!! ¡Muévanse! – Les gritó al mismo tiempo que Ginny gritaba.

-¡¡Ah!! – Se le escuchó y al verla en la silla, los demás supieron en seguida lo que iba a pasar.

Ginny iba a ser mamá.

* * *

Draco se vistió con unas ropas que le llevaron. La túnica que le entregaron era realmente espantosa... pero pensó en que lo que debía de estar sufriendo Ginny era mucho peor y se la puso.

Suspiró. Seguramente ese iba a ser el día mas difícil de su vida. Nuevamente su mente hizo un repaso de su vida. Jamás pensaría que estaría a punto de presenciar un parto... y menos de una Weasley...

Pero allí estaba. Enamorado de Ginny, a punto de ver nacer a su hijo...

Sonrió al pensar en eso. Su hijo... sonaba bien... Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el exterior había meditado sobre eso. Sobre hacerse cargo del pequeño... darle un apellido digno... darle una familia propiamente dicha...

Darle un padre.

Darle todo ese amor que él mismo nunca tuvo. Y luego de pensarlo mucho se decidió.

Iba a convertirse en el padre del hijo de Ginny.

Draco le tomaba de la mano. Ella gritaba. El dolor se mezclaba con las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Mientras la sanadora le decía que ya estaba allí. Que su hijo estaba a punto de salir.

Ella hacía fuerza. Él la miraba y le decía palabras dulces al oído. La mujer le gritaba "¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!".

Y llegó.

La mujer levantó al pequeño bulto ensangrentado que lloraba. Ginny dejó descansar sus músculos cansados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió verdaderamente felíz.

Escuchó a la mujer que le gritaba "¡Es un varón!" y se dejó caer en la camilla. Draco a su lado no dejaba de mirarla. Aún le apretaba la mano fuertemente. Se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso.

Luego la abrazó y agachándose puso sus labios a la altura de sus oídos.

-Ya está. Lo lograste... – Le susurró. Y le dirigió una mirada de hombre enamorado. Ginny le sonrió al mismo tiempo que la mujer le traía un bulto envuelto en una toalla. Ginny se incorporó dolorosamente. Con una gran sonrisa tomó al pequeño en brazos. Draco la observaba.

Ella sentía sus manos temblar. El bebé dejó de llorar al instante en que ella comenzó a hablarle. Le decía esas palabras que son inentendibles para nosotros... pero que para los niños evidentemente significan algo más que monosílabos.

Ginny sentía como las lagrimas de dolor eran expulsadas por las lagrimas de felicidad.

Y de repente sintió que todo el dolor desaparecía de su cuerpo. Sintió que la furia y el odio se iban de su corazón dejando lugar para el amor.

Aprendió que aunque las heridas en el cuerpo se cierran, las cicatrices quedan grabadas en el alma como un rastro del dolor.

Pero también aprendió que en la oscuridad, siempre hay una luz. Y que uno no puede quedarse solo llorando y lamentándose por el pasado. Miró al pequeño que tenía en brazos, y sonrió.

Jamás volvería a estar sola...

* * *

N/A: Wolas!!!

Bueno, antes que nada lamento muchísimo todo lo que tarde en actualizar. No sé cuanto paso desde la ultima vez, pero no importa, para mi es mucho, jaja .

La verdad es que me gustó muchísimo como quedó este cap. Me costó, pero al fin lo tremine y casi me emocione al escribirlo. Como con todos los nacimientos que escribo, jeje.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad me encantaron y hacen que me sienta orgullosa de mi misma.

Los quiero muchísimo!!! Y hoy no puedo contestarles porque ando sin tiempo, pero tengan en cuenta de que están presentes en mi mente todo el tiempo y me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Deby


	13. Luz u Oscuridad

Capítulo 13: Luz u Oscuridad

FLASHBACK

_El frío se le colaba por entre los huesos. El viento soplaba muy fuerte en su rostro. La sangre manchaba las ropas rasgadas y los recuerdos del horror vivido le empañaban los ojos cansados de tanto llorar._

_Ginny corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Huía desesperadamente y no se permitía un descanso Los pies le dolían pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía parar. El cabello sucio y desordenado se le pegaba a la cara. En su huida descubrió una casa. Se metió dentro y contuvo la respiración. Escuchó pasos y voces que le sonaban terriblemente familiares Voces que jamás olvidaría. _

_-No está aquí – Dijo una de ellas. Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente._

_-Vámonos – Y Ginny suspiró._

_Se sentó en el suelo y no pudo evitar que un torrente de lágrimas bañaran su rostro. ¿Por qué ella¿Qué había hecho? Era una niña convertida en mujer por la fuerza. La vida se le había dado vuelta bruscamente y ahora se hallaba sola. _

_Posó su mano en el vientre. Aún le temblaba la zona ultrajada. Aún le dolía el cuerpo. Y el alma. Sin quererlo, su mente le trajo recuerdos. Malos recuerdos._

_Una mano. Sus gritos. Un golpe. Dolor. Oscuridad. Cerró los ojos intentando en vano que las imágenes se borraran. _

_Pero seguían allí._

_Aquel hombre sobre ella provocándole un dolor insoportable. Ella llorando e implorándole que la dejara. Que le hacía daño. Pero él no la dejaba. Arrmetía contra su cuerpo tan frágil haciendole sentir que la desgarraba por dentro. Y Ginny no podía impedírselo. _

_Golpeó la mano con furia contra el suelo. Se sentía usada. Humillada. Sentía como si ese hombre la hubiera roto en pedazos. Y por sobre todas las cosas, sentía que jamás volvería a ser la misma._

_Porque ya no era la misma..._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Draco iba y venía. Parecía realmente un padre reciente. Estaba nervioso y ni él mismo sabía porque. No se reconocía. Le parecía estar viviendo la vida de otra persona. A veces creía que despertaría en su cuarto de Slytherin y comenzaría a burlarse de Harry Potter y sus amigos de nuevo.

Pero luego se reía de sí mismo. Cada vez que recordaba los viejos tiempos pensaba que había sido un estúpido. Un completo idiota. Había querido impresionar a su padre convirtiéndose en la persona mas odiada de la escuela.

En vano.

Y cada vez que se miraba en el espejo descubría a un hombre y no al nió que había sido. Ahora era un hombre con responsabilidades. Un empleo... una vida... y... ¿Un hijo?

-Señor Malfoy... – la enfermera intentaba captar la atención del rubio que seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué? – Respondió de mala gana.

¿Piensa conocer al niño o no? – Él se la quedó mirando y sin saber bien porque, asintió con la cabeza. De pronto tuvo miedo. El Gran Draco Malfoy, estaba asustado. Caminaron por un pasillo muy largo hasta llegar a una sala con el vidrio transparente. Un montón de niños llorones se encontraban en sus respectivas cunitas. Draco miraba para todos lados. ¿Cómo sabría él cual era el hijo de Ginny? Como si la mujer le leyera sus pensamientos le dijo.

-Es el número 453 –

¿Qué? – Draco quiso pegarle. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que el niño era un simple número?

-Que el niño es el 453. Y con su permiso, tengo otras cosas que hacer... – Y lo dejó allí parado. Resolvió buscar al bebé con la mirada y lo encontró. Dormido con un dedo en la boca, un niño todo peladito reposaba en la cuna con el número 453 en la cabecera.

Lo observó un largo rato. No sabía bien que sentía al verlo... y tampoco se preocupó mucho en averiguarlo. Luego de quedarse un tiempo allí parado decidió ir a visitar a Ginny. Seguramente ella necesitaría algo de apoyo emocional. Y con una sonrisa en los labios desapareció por el largo corredor...

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos. Estaba débil. Se sentía cansada... pero felíz. Su mente estaba en blanco. Suspiró. De pronto un torrente de recuerdos se abalanzó sobre ella y una lágrima se le escapó. Sólo una.

Pero a diferencia de sus últimas lágrimas ésta era de felicidad.

Un golpe seco a la puerta la asustó. Intentó levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Soltó un resoplido de frustración y pausadamente dijo:

-Adelante – La puerta se abrió lentamente. Detrás de ella, la figura de un muchacho le provocó una sonrisa en el rostro. El muchacho se le acercó y colocó un ramo de rosas que había hecho aparecer en la mesilla de luz junto a la cama.

¿Cómo estas? –

-Algo cansada... ¿Y tú? – Draco dudó. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le preguntaba como estaba... la última persona en hacerlo había sido su madre el día que lo habían iniciado como mortífago. Un escalofrío lo estremeció. Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de la chica que aguardaba ansiosa la respuesta.

-Creo que bien... – Vaciló. Aunque fuera por ella, no iba a decirle lo asustado que estaba. Por sobre todas las cosas aún conservaba su orgullo machista de Malfoy.

Ginny sonrió. Y él creyó ver un destello de luz en aquellos ojos miel que lo cautivaban.

¿Lo has visto? Digo... al bebé... – Le preguntó ella como midiendo las palabras. Draco se sentó a su lado y la contempló. Ya no parecía la niña que había conocido tiempo atrás. La muchachita asustadiza y solitaria que lloraba en cuanto le hablaban.

-Si, lo ví hace un rato... es el número 453... – Ella se incorporó de un salto.

¿Qué? – Gritó. **_Si, definitivamente es ella... sigue siendo una Weasley..._** pensó algo desilusionado. Por un momento había olvidado que ella tenía aquel fuerte temperamento que caracterizaba a los pelirrojos.

-Te digo que tu... – No sabía bien como terminar la frase –...hijo se halla en la cuna número 453... – Ella soltó una carcajada y él creyó que nada podía ser tan hermoso como verla sonreír... de nuevo...

Draco la envolvió en un abrazo. No quería soltarla nunca más. Quería protegerla. Tenerla cerca de sí para que nadie volviera a causarle daño. Y de pronto, la imagen de Fudge hijo se le apareció. Cerró los puños y ella se dio cuenta.

¿Qué pasa? –

-Nada – Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No me mientas... –

-Gin, no quiero que pienses nada malo. Lo único que debes pensar ahora es en tu bebé... ¿Cómo le llamaras? – Por un segundo ella no respondió. Estaba en aprietos. Durante todo el embarazo había soñado con una niña... pero ahora debía ponerle un nombre a su hijo. ¿Cómo le llamaría?

-Bueno... en realidad... no tengo idea... – Dijo tirándose nuevamente en la cama.

-En ese caso...deberíamos ponenernos a pensar... -

¿Ponernos¿Los dos? – Ella lo miraba divertida.

-Pues claro... ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar que decidieras todo tú sola? No, señorita. Y ya que estamos, voy a decirte cual es el mejor nombre para el bebé: William –

¿William¿William Weasley¿No crees que suena algo... raro? – Le dijo ella intentando no herirlo. Pero él se abalanzó sobre la chica suavemente y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

-Pues claro que suena raro... porque el nombre de nuestro baby va a ser: William Malfoy...-

Y la besó tiernamente, otorgandole asíla última gota de felicidad que ella necesitaba...

* * *

Sin embargo, en otro lugar no muy lejos, alguien practicaba hechizos con un pobre diablo.

-Los hallamos – Dijo una voz masculina.

-Perfecto. ¿Dónde? –

-En el San Mungo. Acaba de dar a luz. – En ese momento, Thomas Fudge dejó de torturar al hombre que callo inerte en el piso. Miró con una sonrisa malévola al hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Tomó su escoba y rápidamente se perdió entre las nubes grises que amenazaban una tormenta.

Muy pronto la vida de Ginny llegaría a su destino final.

Y en ese momento, se decidiría:

_**La Luz... o la Oscuridad...

* * *

**_

Hola! Tanto tiempo, jajaj! Al fín llegue a mi casa de nuevo con las ideas renovadas... y un poco de colorcito en la cara...

Lamento mucho haber tardado mas de lo esperado, pero es que las cosas las deciden mis papás... y ellos querian vacacionar una semana más... y bue... acá estoy. Espero les haya gustado este cap.

Realmente, el final del fic esta cerca y este cap es una especie de introducción.

Bueno, basta de hablar. Les mando un bso a todos y espero sus reviews!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Hola amiguis! Tanto tiempo. Muchas grax por el rr que me dejaste, es relindo... me encanta que te encante. Personalmente, fue el cap mas lindo que hice. Y me emocionó un toco. Che, te mando un bso porque me están apurando. Creo que nos vemos mañana, jjaja! Bye!

**_Fiosol:_** Acá tenes la actualizacion, gracias por el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado ese cap. A mí me encantó. Te mando muchos bsos que ando apurada... �� Bye!

**_Laurana-Malfoy-rin:_** Jajaja! No sé cuantos años tenes, pero yo que tengo casi 15 tmb espero que me falte todavía para eso! Igualmente, siempre tuve ganas de ser mamá y por eso me salió así de lindo el cap. Personalmente es el que mas me gusta, espero que te haya sucedido lo mismo XDD. Te mando un bso grande y grax por el apoyo!

**_Eire:_** Acá tenes el nuevo capítulo, jeje. Espero te haya gustado. Y me alegra muchísimo que el anterior te haya parecido "magnifico" XDD me halaga muchísimo. Te mando muchos bsos y ya nos vamos a encontrar en MSN! Bye!

**_Rosy:_** Espero te haya gustado este chap. No dice mucho, pero es una introducción al final. Y sí, todos se unen para protegerla. Pobrecita, estuvo mucho tiempo sola... era hora de que lo hicieran no? Jaja, te mando un bso!


	14. Paz

Hola¿Cómo va? Espero que bien. Bueno, para compensar el anterior cap. Que muchos me criticaron por ser muy corto, hice este. Espero que les guste. Ahora si, el final esta mas que cerca y yo toy muuuy feliz por la cantidad de reviews que tengo. Como sabran algunos, yo publico en dos páginas y y en total, tengo 127 reviews!

Así que, les agradezco enormemente a todos. No puedo contestarles ahora, porque ando corta de tiempo, pero muchas gracias a **Rosy, Eire, Meli, Morella Malfoy, Laurana-malfoy-rin, Lady Laura Malfoy, Sailor Alluminem Sirem, y A AQUELLOS QUE ME PUSIERON COMO AUTOR PREFRIDO Y NUNCA ME DEJARON NI UN REVIEW...�� Pero bue. **

Bsos!

Deby

Pd: Fanfiction esta andando re mal, asique si le faltan guiones al texto o aparecen mas espacios de los normales... no es mi culpa ��.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Paz

La sala se hallaba en silencio. Ginny dormía tras unos días de inmenso agobio. Los médicos la visitaban todo el tiempo, pues temían que algo pudiese pasarle a ella... o al bebé. Cuando se levantara de su largo sueño su familia la llevaría de vuelta a casa... junto a su hijo.

Draco había regresado al trabajo porque no podía seguir teniendo vacaciones. Ginny lo entendía pero le disgustaba tenerlo lejos. Le daba miedo. Había tenido a su hijo en brazos desde que se lo habían llevado a su habitación. Le encantaba. Era una criaturita hermosa, bastante fuerte según dijeron los médicos. Tenía la cabecita levemente poblada con el cabello castaño lo que indicaba que salía con el cabello del padre.

Ginny se odió por pensar en eso.

escúchame bien, Will. Tu único padre es Draco... nada de lo que diga otra persona es cierto – Le había dicho al niño en una de las veces que se había puesto a pensar en que le diría al chico cuando fuera creciendo.

Hija... no puedes negarle la verdad de la historia al pobre niño... algún día sabrá que su padre no es Draco... – Le había dicho Molly en una ocasión, consternada por tener un nieto de su hija menor antes que Bill o Charlie... o incluso los mellizos...

Pero para eso todavía falta, mamá. Cuando llegue el momento y tenga la edad justa para entender lo sabrá –

Ahora, madre e hijo descansaban uno al lado del otro. Ginny en su cama de sabanas blancas, y junto a ella la cuna azul que sus hermanos le habían regalado al pequeño.

Las cortinas se mecían suavemente y debido a que la ventana se hallaba abierta.

Lo único que se oía era el arrullo del viento que se colaba en la habitación unido al siseo de los cuerpos al moverse. De pronto, un grito.

Y de nuevo la oscuridad.

* * *

Molly iba y venía. Caminaba en círculos alrededor de la cama de su hija. Ginny lloraba por el susto que había sufrido. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Abrazándola, su padre. Arthur Weasley intentaba por todos los medios calmarla. Sin resultado.

¿Cómo calmar a una madre cuyo hijo le ha sido arrebatado?

* * *

¡No podrás solo! –

¡Mejor solo que contigo! –

¡No me provoques, Weasley¡No te dejaré partir solo! –

El pelirrojo suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan terco? Fácil. Era un Malfoy.

Está bien. Vienes conmigo, pero vas a dejármelo a mí... – Draco guardó su varita. Había estado dispuesto a todo si no conseguía que el idiota del Weasley cediera.

Escúchame bien, Weasley. Este tipo no es alguien que se morirá de miedo si le dices "te acusaré con Mc Gonagall". Es muy peligroso y además es un mortífago... no voy a dejártelo a ti para que te destroce en pedazos – Ron se puso rojo. Sacó su varita y la colocó amenazadoramente en el cuello de Draco.

No estoy de humor para que un estúpido Malfoy venga a darme lecciones... ya tengo bastante contigo ¿O te olvidas que piensas quedarte con mi hermanita? –

No lo olvido, y déjame recordarte que es por ella que estamos aquí – Ambos se quedaron callados. Lentamente, Ron fue bajando su varita y mirándolo con profundo odio, exclamó.

Entonces sígueme –

Y en silencio se subieron a sus escobas y se perdieron en el firmamento.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en la silla. Tenía muchos problemas últimamente y ninguno parecía solucionarse. Ginny había tenido a su hijo, Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de comprometerse, y él seguía gastando la fortuna de sus padres... y ahora se le sumaba la de Sirius. Luego de Hogwarts se había mudado a la mansión de su padrino a intentar disfrutar un poco de su vida. Luego de la desaparición de Voldemort lo único que le quedaba por hacer era tener un merecido descanso.

Pero ahora...

¡Ron! – Exclamó al ver la figura de su amigo en la ventana. Su repentina felicidad se disolvió al ver quien venía con su amigo. - ...Malfoy...- Susurró.

Luego de abrirles e invitarlos a pasar, les sirvió algo de licor y preguntó:

¿Y a que se debe esta visita? Porque por sus caras no creo que sea nada bueno... –

Si me tomo la enorme molestia de venir a verte, es porque pasa algo malo... – Declaró Draco que no había aceptado nada de lo que Harry le había ofrecido.

Mira Malfoy, mejor cierra la boca... no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a... –

Basta los dos – Dijo Ron con la voz apagada. En otras circunstancias habría apoyado a su amigo incondicionalmente, y más todavía si era contra Malfoy... pero ahora era diferente -Necesitamos tu ayuda, Harry -

¿Mi ayuda¿Qué pasa, Ron? – Ahora el muchacho de los ojos verdes esmeralda estaba preocupado.

Fudge se llevó al bebe de Ginny – Escupió Draco. Los tres se miraron en silencio.

¿Al bebé¿Es que ese tipo no tiene consideración por nadie¿Ni siquiera por su hijo? –

¡Es mi hijo! – Le respondió tranquilamente el rubio – O lo será cuando le ponga mi apellido –

?Vas a permitir que tu sobrino lleve el apellido Malfoy? – Le gritó Harry a Ron incrédulo.

?Y que problema tienes tú, cara rajada? – Le interceptó Draco furioso.

?Ambos bajen sus varitas de inmediato! – Exclamó Ron muy enojado –No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, vamos Harry busca tu escoba y toma la capa de invisibilidad. La necesitaremos.

Nuevamente en silencio, los tres jóvenes partieron.

* * *

Ginny, tienes que calmarte... todo estará bien... – Le decía Hermione a su amiga que no quería comer.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Le respondió la chica con la voz entrecortada.

Ya lo verás. Ron y Draco le harán sufrir mucho y luego te traerán a tu hijo... – Le decía Fred.

Pasemos mejor a la parte en que le traen a su hijo... – Dijo molesta Hermione. Entre los dos intentaban hacer que Ginny comiera, pero la chica no podía hacerlo. Tenía el estomago revuelto y sabía que si probaba algo lo vomitaría.

Se metió en la cama y les dio la espalda. Quería estar sola. Odiaba ser la víctima, y sentir que todos le tenían lástima.

Váyanse –

Pero Gin... –

?Que se vayan! –

Ambos se miraron. Asintieron y le dejaron la bandeja con comida en la mesilla de luz. Salieron cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Ginny suspiró y dejó que su mente divagara por sus recuerdos. Se vió sosteniendo a su hijo. Sintiendo el calor que su pequeño cuerpecito le irradiaba. Se vió feliz.

Y de pronto, la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella. Unos ojos fríos como el hielo. El grito aterrador que se oyó pronunciar. Un hombre en la ventana que la miraba con una despreciable sonrisa en el rostro.

_FLASHBACK _

_-Hola, Preciosa... Te ves igual de bien a pesar de haber parido... – Musitó el hombre que le presionaba con fuerza la boca impidiéndole el habla. ¿Ese es nuestro hijo? Muy hermoso... salió igual al papi – Soltó una larga carcajada. _

_Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la cuna que comenzó a levitar. Ella estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? _

_-Tranquila, mí amor... no pongas esa cara... ¿crees que le haría algo a nuestro baby? No... vamos a criarlo juntitos, lejos de todo el mundo. Ahora que me buscan por ser lo que soy, tengo que esconderme y simular ser una persona buena y normal... que tiene una familia hermosa que mantener. Así que... – No pudo seguir hablando porque escuchó pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad. _

_"Maldición" exclamó. Saltó de la cama de Ginny que aunque intentaba hablar, no podía hacerlo debido al miedo y se dirigió a la ventana. _

_-Dile a tus amiguitos que si quieren volver a ver al pequeño, tienen que ir mañana a la vieja Mansión y entregarte... estaré allí esperándote... - Y dicho esto, desapareció con el niño a cuestas. _

_Y Ginny se desmayó. _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Ginny no lloraba. Se había dado cuenta que era una cobarde. Que no podía seguir sentada allí, esperando que alguien la rescatara. Debía hacer algo por sí sola. Con el corazón oprimido y el alma rota en mil pedazos se levantó de la cama con un poco de dificultad al principio, y se vistió rápidamente.

Sabía que Ron y Draco iban a encontrar a Thomas... pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir después. Se colocó una capa negra y tapándose la cabeza salió del Hospital. Tomó un taxi hasta su casa y una vez allí tomó su escoba.

Las manos le temblaron al sentir su vieja escoba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había volado. Sin embargo ya no tenía miedo. Se subió con destreza y ascendió rápidamente.

* * *

... no me pises... – Susurraba Harry a Draco.

No es mi culpa que esta capa sea tan pequeña... – Exclamó molesto el rubio. Y en efecto, la capa ya no les servía como antes. Los tres iban terriblemente apretados, lo que no le hacía gracia a ninguno, para no ser descubiertos.

Ya estaban dentro de la mansión y a cada paso que daban iban atando y desmayando a los muchos hombres de Fudge. Pero aún no lo encontraban a él...

Descubrieron una puerta abierta y entraron en una gran habitación poco iluminada.

Al fin llegan... – Los asustó una voz, al mismo tiempo que miles de luces se prendían y tres hombres aparecieron rodeando a Thomas Fudge. Los tres se miraron desconcertados. ¿Cómo los había descubierto? Dudando un poco se quitaron la capa y sacaron sus varitas.

El trío maravilla... hace tiempo que no nos vemos... ¿Cómo va la familia¿Y su hermanita? – Dijo irónicamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi hermana... – Exclamó pausadamente Ron. Harry lo miró extrañado. Jamás había visto a su amigo con esa expresión de maldad en los ojos. Estaba... diferente...

Te borraré esa sonrisita del rostro, maldito hijo de perra... – Musitó Draco.

¡Oh, vaya! Si el pequeño Malfoy ha sacado toda su colección de insultos... –

El aire tenso y el odio en las miradas hacían de la sala un perfecto escenario de combate.

¿Dónde está el bebe? – Ante el comentario de Harry, Thomas se echó a reír.

MI hijo, se encuentra sano y salvo a cargo de mis sirvientas... yo le aclaré a mi mujercita que solo lo volverían a ver si ella venía aquí conmigo... y no la veo por ningún lado... –

Deberías buscar mejor, Fudge –

Todos se voltearon. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y estuvo a punto de ir a sacar a Ginny de allí. Ron ladeó la cabeza y Harry parecía divertido.

¡Pero si ahí estas! – Exclamó Thomas avanzando hacia ella. Pero la chica sacó su varita y la colocó justo entre ellos dos.

Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí. Trame a mi hijo, y te dejaré vivir... de lo contrario, no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer... – Él la miró entre divertido y asustado. De pronto y ante la mirada de todos, comenzó a aplaudir.

¡Bravo¡Bravo! – Gritaba como un loco. Harry bajó la varita pensando que Fudge se había terminado de volver loco, pero Ron le indicó que la subiera de nuevo.

Tráeme a mi hijo – Repitió ella.

¿Terminaste con tu discursito? Como si me dieras miedo... mi amor... tu no matas una mosca... – Nunca debió decir eso. Un rayo de luz verde se alzó sobre él y pasando de largo fue directo al pecho de uno de sus hombres que cayó muerto al instante.

Una pequeña demostración... – Fudge palideció. Draco y Harry abrían mucho los ojos y abrieron fuego con los otros dos hombres que intentaban huir. Fudge intentó sacar su varita, pero algo detrás de él lo detuvo.

Ni se te ocurra... – Ron tenía su varita pegada a la espalda del tipo que ahora temblaba. Ginny se acerco sin bajar la cabeza y cuando lo tuvo enfrente le pegó tal puñetazo que dejo perplejo al mismísimo Ron.

Por si no te enteraste¡Quiero a mi hijo! – Fudge la miraba con odio. Le sangraba la nariz.

Si no me dejas ir, jamás lo veras –

Y si te mato ¿Qué? Lo encontraré de todos modos – Ginny parecía una verdadera leona luchando por sus cachorros. Desapareció del cuarto tras pegarle una fuerte patada en los testículos y llevándose a Ron con Fudge a la rastra. Fue pateando puertas por toda la mansión, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando hubieron buscado por todo el piso superior, tiraron al infeliz por las escaleras y bajaron hasta reunirse con él.

Última oportunidad... ¿Dónde esta? – Le ordenó ella tomándolo por los pelos. Pero él no le contestó. Un nuevo golpe. Pero no tuvo necesidad de seguir buscando, porque una muchacha apareció de la nada. Ginny la detuvo cuando ésta intentó escapar y sin perder mucho tiempo, logró que la llevara donde estaba su hijo.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo besó incontables veces. Miró con repulsión a la cosa que estaba a sus pies mirándola y exclamó.

Que te quede clara una cosa. William es MI hijo. No tuyo. Te mataría aquí mismo, pero no voy a ser como tú. Ron... llévatelo y has con él lo que quieras... – casi escupía las palabras. Se fue caminando hacia donde se hallaban Harry y Draco a decirles que ya todo estaba bien.

Mientras, Thomas temblaba. Y Ron reía.

Esta vez las cosas te han salido mal, amigo... – Le dijo antes de desaparecer con él.

Nunca nadie volvió a saber de Thomas Fudge. Y lo peor fue que nunca nadie pudo saber que fue lo que Ron hizo con él...

O lo que todavía hace...

* * *


	15. ¿Final?

Capítulo 15: ¿Final?

Los días pasaban y luego las semanas. Y muy pronto los meses que se tornaron años. El tiempo veloz, se cernía sobre aquellos que trataban de aprisionarlo, sin resultado.

La vida continuaba y nada la detenía. Ni los llantos, ni las tristezas, ni el dolor. Nada la detiene. Ni siquiera la propia muerte.

Y Ginny lo sabía muy bien.

El pequeño William crecía a pasos agigantados. Tras una pequeña lucha personal en su casa, Ginny logró que Draco le pusiera un pañal al niño... y luego que le diera de comer... y más tarde que se convirtiera en su padre.

La chica... o mejor dicho, la mujer, sonreía al ver a su antiguo enemigo de escuela cargando a un bebé... a su bebe...

¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez el Gran Draco Malfoy sería el culpable de que el pequeño William dejara el chupete? Su padre, Lucius, seguro que no...

Pero la realidad era esa. De alguna extraña manera, Draco había conseguido que el niño abandonara su primer vicio.

Una noche en la que ella regresaba de su casa algo más tarde que de costumbre, descubrió algo que le paralizó el corazón. Un hombre y su pequeño descansaban uno sobre el otro en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Ginny no pudo evitar que una lagrima furtiva se le escapara y rodara por su mejilla. Los recuerdos comenzaron a embargarla y un torrente de emociones avanzó sobre ella como una gran tormenta. En ese instante, él se movió y la vió allí parada llorando en silencio. Con un sentimiento de angustia, ella se le acercó y se dejó abrazar por él. Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos dándole calor y protección. El niño, que ya contaba con los dos años de edad se movió y ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Lo llevaré a acostar... – Susurró él para no despertarlo. Ella asintió quitándose una lagrima con la mano. _**¿Por qué llorar?**_ Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que oía los pasos de su novio bajando las escaleras. Pese a que ellos se querían, habían decidido esperar un tiempo para formalizar las cosas.

La madre de Ginny estaba deseosa porque se casaran, pero ellos la hacían esperar. Sabían perfectamente que algún día llegaría el momento de hacerlo, y querían que fuera antes de que el niño pudiera preguntar el porque de la tardanza... pero no se sentían seguros con la idea del matrimonio. Draco tenía apenas 21 años y ella uno menos. Eran demasiado jóvenes...

La chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al sentir que él se sentaba junto a ella. Hacía un año y medio que ambos se habían mudado juntos. Los primeros días, habían sido hermosos... pero la convivencia hizo lo suyo. Discusiones, llantos y hasta puertas que se cerraban con furia. Pero todo volvía a la normalidad cuando el enojo se calmaba y las diferencias se hacían mínimas. Día a día se conocían más y más.

Y el amor todo lo perdonaba.

¿En que piensas? – La voz tierna de Draco la sobresaltó. La pregunta se quedó vagando en su mente hasta que su cerebro supo elaborar una respuesta.

En lo mucho que puede cambiar una vida en tan solo un instante – Él le sonrió solo como un Malfoy sabía hacerlo. Ginny acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada. Exhaló un suspiro muy profundo y se sintió mejor. -¿Y tú en que piensas?– Preguntó a su vez ella abriendo los ojos un momento.

En lo mucho que cambió mi vida cuando te conocí – Ginny se levantó y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus miradas llenas de ternura, de amor... de sentimiento se intercambiaron y se fundieron en un beso.

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados, juntos un largo tiempo.

Mucho tiempo...

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny quería quitarse todo el dolor de su cuerpo. De su piel. Quería hacer el amor con él para sacarse la amargura y reponerse por completo. Y Draco la ayudó._

_Ambos propusieron una fecha, un lugar. Y allí, todo comenzó... y allí, algo terminó._

_Se fueron quitando la ropa, hasta que la desnudez de sus cuerpos los cubrió. La calidez del lugar contrastaba con el calor corporal que los invadía. Lentamente, se fueron acercando._

_Draco la besaba con ternura... con pasión... con amor... y eso era lo que le hacía sentirse segura._

_Era la primera vez desde que la habían violado que estaba con un hombre... en realidad, quería hacer de cuenta de que esa era su primera vez. Porque además de todo lo que la habían lastimado en ese entonces, le habían robado su virginidad... su inocencia... su niñez. Y eso era algo que jamás podría recuperar..._

_Las manos expertas de Draco le acariciaban la piel con maestría. Y ella intentaba olvidar lo malos momentos y dejarse llevar. Mientras Draco le besaba el cuello suavemente ella cerraba los ojos. Las imágenes del pasado aparecieron como sombras aterradoras pero ella supo seguir adelante con ellas. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo, y su mente se blanqueó._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por fín lograba despejarse por completo... y ser felíz..._

_Un susurro en su oído la estremeció._

_-¿Segura de que quieres hacerlo? – Draco tenía miedo de lastimarla más y aunque deseaba hacerla suya quería tener su aprobación._

_Tras un breve silencio que los incomodó unos instantes, contestó muy segura:_

_-Sí –_

_Y la pasión hizo lo demás..._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ginny se despertó por el sonido de los pasos en el primer piso. Tomó su almohada y la enterró en su rostro intentando no escuchar, pero la estridente voz de su madre se lo impidió. Sonrió al pensar el porque de la visita tan temprana. Su casamiento. Habían esperado cinco largos años, pero al fín se habían decidido.

¡Pero señora Weasley, aún no se levanta, no puede impedirme que la vea! – Gritaba Draco desesperado. Aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a su suegra Molly... y muchos temían que no lo hiciera nunca...

¿Ah no¿Quieres ver como lo impido? – Continuaba gritando la mujer que ahora estaba conjurando a la escalera para que solo les permitiera la entrada a las mujeres.

Ginny se sentó en la cama. Si alguien hubiera visto el estado de su cabeza en ese momento se hubiera tirado por la ventana del espanto. Se puso una bata y decidió poner a su madre más loca de lo que estaba. Se asomó por la escalera dispuesta a bajar cuando Molly puso el grito en el cielo.

¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES? – Inquirió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba a Draco lejos para que no viera a Ginny. El pobre hombre se dio la cabeza contra la pared y la meneó un tanto atontado. La chica miró preocupada a su futuro marido y hubiera ido a verlo de no ser porque un niño de cinco años se le acercó medio dormido y le tiró de la manga.

Mamáaaaa... no se podque todos gdritan y gditan... – Explicó malhumorado. _**Si no fuera por los genes, diría que es hijo de Draco...**_ Pensó ella divertida. Y luego puso una mano en su vientre. Pensó en la razón de su matrimonio y sonrió.

La boda fue sencilla a pesar de que Draco planificó una luna de miel en Venecia, Italia en un hotel de lujo. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Ginny pudo hablar con su suegra.

Narcisa Malfoy apareció en la boda, sorprendiendo hasta al mismísimo Draco que aunque la había invitado suponía que jamás vendría.

Pero al fin y al cabo es una madre, y pudo sobreponerse al disgusto que le provocó la noticia. Durante todos esos años había esperado que su hijo volviera a ella y le dijera que todo había sido producto de un filtro de amor que le habían dado los Weasleys. Pero Draco no regresó y la mujer decidió hacer lo correcto... o lo que Lucius en vida jamás le habría dejado hacer...

Los novios viajaron de inmediato a Italia junto con el pequeño William que estaba encantado con la idea. Meses después, nacía Anne la hija de ambos.

Cuando Draco tomó entre sus brazos a su hija, el cuerpo entero tembló de la emoción. Y Ginny se dio cuenta de que las cosas no ocurren porque sí.

Aunque a veces pensemos que el dolor solo nos hace sufrir y nos genera sentimientos de odio, también nos hace fuertes. Y nos ayuda a seguir adelante.

Y como Ginny aprendió al nacer su primer hijo:

_**"Aún en la mas negra oscuridad, siempre hay una luz..."**_

_Fin_

NOTA FINAL:

Bueno, la verdad es que estoy emocionada. El final de un fic siempre me deja un sabor raro en la boca, no importa cual sea.

Les mando muchos besos a todos los que leyeron esta historia, los que me dejaron esas palabras tan lindas…

A todos:

_GRACIAS_

Atención: Estoy editando ésta nota final. Hoy, 10/03/2012, a 7 años exactamente de haberlo finalizado, tengo la necesidad de suprimir ciertas cosas que dije… que pensaba.

Sobre el embarazo producto de una violación, y sobre la decisión de tenerlo… o no. Quiero decir que es muy difícil a los 15 años (edad en la que escribí ésta historia) saber o siquiera imaginar lo que es transitar por un embarazo no deseado.

En la historia escribí lo que yo creo que hubiera sentido (la verdad es que es imposible de saber), pero bajo ningún punto (hoy) puedo dar un consejo, u opinar sobre la decisión de quien elige no continuar con su embarazo.

No, no estoy a favor del aborto. Pero desde luego no puedo culpar a una mujer que elige no continuar un embarazo.

Habiendo dejado esto en claro, me despido…  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, y a los que, aún no compartiendo mi punto de vista, hayan disfrutado de la historia.

_Deb_


End file.
